


Baby Mine

by Sonamae



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Babies, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fighter Adaar, Found Family, M/M, Original Character(s), Overly affectionate friends, Slow Burn, Twins, snapshot fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: The Inquisitor arrives at the conclave five months pregnant.  And then the conclave blows up.  Now the Inquisition has to save the world from an evil idiot AND try not to die from cuteness overload because of two quanari toddlers.





	1. Congratulations are in order

**Author's Note:**

> I'll never edit anything properly, you can fight me. I've been sitting on this fic for... I don't know, a year? There just wasn't a big enough pile of "Everyone adopts babies" fic in the Dragon Age fandom. So I delivered.  
> Highly inspired by https://lonicera-caprifolium.tumblr.com/ 's amazing artwork.

Consciousness was slow at first, like light trickling through tree leaves. The woman that had been there, all aglow with her hand extended, she'd forced Anya through a... a doorway? Where was she now? Safe, hopefully. She had to be safe, like Anya was. 

A tightening in her abdomen sent panic rushing through her and the world focused like a sharp knife edge. _'Don't let those be cramps.'_ Cramps were bad, fuck she shouldn't have taken this job. Her vision was swimming when two women entered the dark room. The first woman, clad in armor with a face full of fury, looked like she was ready to backhand Anya.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now.” Her voice was all gravel and heavy accent. “The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Everyone except for _you_.” The woman behind her with her hood up, hair peaking out the color of flame, never budged.

“I don't... know... what happened but, I... I need to see a healer.” Anya's voice sounded thin, as if she'd never used it before. That was a strange way to hear herself.

“Not until we have answers.” The first woman shouted.

“Please I'd answer you if I knew... but I need to know, I need a healer.” Air escaped Anya, her eyes squeezing shut before she stared at the floor. “I don't know anything about what happened at The Conclave, I was just there to run security with some of my kith, please I need-” A hand raised, metal glinting against the candlelight. She braced herself, but the blow didn't come down.

The redhead had moved forward, ethereal, quiet, and grabbed the other woman's wrist. “Wait.” Her voice was thick with a different kind of accent than the firsts. Antivan, maybe?

“I will _not_ wait! Look at her, she knows something! She's a Qunari spy!”

“I'm not! I don't know anything, I swear I'm telling you-” A hand shot out, yanking at her wrist manacles and pulling both of them up. Bound together her hands burned, her left glowing a sickly green as pain sizzled through her palm.

“What the fuck!” She tried to shake her arm, get whatever was on her _off_ , but it was embedded in the skin.

“What is this? Tell me!”

“Cassandra, stop.” The hooded woman pulled the other, Cassandra, back a few steps. “ _Cassandra_.” She leaned in, whispering low.

“Please, if I could tell you I would but I don't know what this is! Just let me see a healer, I'm _begging_ you. I'll do whatever you want, but I-” She was cut off when Cassandra sucked in a sharp breath. Both women stared at her, one with a mix of dawning horror and rage, the other impassive. 

“Leliana tell me you're lying.” After a few moments of silence Cassandra slipped out of Leliana's grasp and walked toward the open door. “Shit.” She began shouting for a healer. They waited there before Leliana finally took those few steps forward and knelt on the cold stone floor.

“You're pregnant.” She stated. “You took a job in a mercenary group, and you're pregnant.” Shaking her head, she unhooked the chain from the manacles.

“It was just a standing around job, Bora and Mona took care of anyone who wanted to start a fight.” Anya didn't move, but she let Leliana check her over. “What... what happened out there? Is everyone really...” She couldn't finish.

The look Leliana gave her was sad. “I think it's better if we just showed you.”

–

As soon as the elf let her wrist go Anya had to push him to the side and flail about for a few seconds until she was on her knees a foot away. “Excuse me-” He didn't get to finish. Anya emptied the contents of her stomach, groaning as her body cramped up from all the strain. Varric was there beside her, having already introduced himself, and he was holding her curls back and offering quiet reassurances. She'd known him less than two seconds but she already liked him.

“I... would have figured she'd have a better constitution. I watched her gut demons after all, but a Fade Rift is what upsets her?” The elf tutted. Cassandra practicably growled as she shouldered past him.

“That's not why she's ill, Solas.” She huffed and shook off her sword.

“Oh, then pray tell, _why_ has she just vomited all over the trail?” Solas crossed his arms.

“I'm woefully pregnant.” Anya moaned. Solas... didn't comment.

Varric on the other hand. “Andraste's _tits,_ we would get stuck with a pregnant Qunari wielding the only known tool to close these holes in the sky.”

“Oh, _please_ don't say tool. That's how I got into this mess.” Anya said with an attempt at laughter. “Can I have some water?” She wiped her mouth on the back of her sleeve and tried not to let anything else rise up over her throat.

“We have to keep moving.” Cassandra muttered even as Solas pulled off his water skin and passed it to Varric. He was careful when he handed it to Anya, who tilted it back and let the water rinse out her mouth before she'd drink any. She was pulled to her feet gingerly, and after swaying slightly she handed back the skin and squeezed the hilt of her borrowed sword. This was her grounding rod, she knew how this worked. If nothing else, she knew how to fight, pregnant or not.

She could still be useful.

\--

Inside the gate, Leliana turned and sighed visibly. “You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is-” She was rudely interrupted when Roderick scoffed at her and waved a hand through the air. 

“I know who _she_ is. As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.” He snapped his fingers at a few guards. 

They didn't budge.

Cassandra took a step forward. “ _Order_ me? You're a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!” She spat the word like it were bile.

“And _you_ are a thug, a thug who-” Anya cut him off by punching him in the nose. She knew it was bad choice as soon as her fist connected, but fuck it. She was so _angry._

“Don't you _dare_ talk to a lady like that!” She shouted. “Do you have any idea who she _is_?”

All around her the people in the camp had gone quiet as Roderick tried to mop up his bloody nose. “She just helped save your life, everyone's life! And she'll keep doing it too. I've only known her for a few hours and I already know she's a better character than you could ever hope to be! You show her the respect she deserves, bitch at me all you like but don't you _ever_ -” Varric quickly tried to hush her and dragged her away by the arm, fighting to stifle his laughter. “I'm not done with you chantry boy! You respect Cassandra! Once I close that hole in the sky you can try me for whatever you want, but until then your ass is as good as wet grass if I hear you speak to her like that again!” She shouted even as Leliana bit her lip and turned around to muster up damage control.

Once outside, Varric shook his head through his grin. “You really shouldn't have done that Firecracker.” Varric tried for scolding when they were far enough away. Anya almost felt remorseful too... Almost.

“He was being rude, he's lucky Shokrakar wasn't here and heard him talking like that. She'd have taken his head off his shoulders.” Anya brushed the snow off her arms. “She raised me better than to stand idly by while people disrespect authority.” She crossed her arms and then winced, a hand resting over her belly. “Imekari, please. I'll rest soon, just hold on.” Varric stared up at her and offered a weak smile.

“He'll want your head on a pike.” He warned.

“He'll have to fight me for it. Or fight Shokrakar, pretty sure she'll want my head more than he does.” Anya sighed and rubbed at her exposed arm. A man suddenly appeared beside her popping up via her blind spot, silent and covered in furs.

“Hello.” He went down like a rock under her startled fist.

“Ahh, punching is apparently her thing. Should have warned you. Hi Cullen.” Varric muttered as he stood over the man nursing his throat. He gasped, fingers rubbing as swords were drawn on Anya.

“Hi... Varric...” With a cough, he finally pushed himself to his feet. “Stand down, I... I deserved that. You've been through a lot I hear.” His voice was hoarse. “Men,” he snapped his fingers, “back to work.”

\--

Four months later and Anya was _pretty_ sure she was going to explode. The Valo-Kas had sent missives, desperate to learn of her small regiments status. She'd told them of the Conclave, of her thankfully still present pregnancy, and her new job as, apparently, a cosmic door closer.

Then they'd sent a baby blanket and a strongly worded letter. Shokrakar had hand stitched a name into the bottom corner in Qunlat, and it was a beautiful sight that nearly had her in tears. In a very Shokrakar sort of way, it hurt her and made her feel loved. A reminder of the father her Imekari would never know.

Every bit of the blanket was dawnstone pink. There were even tassels for the baby to chew on.

Stupid retired Tama, always knowing just what babies would need.

“You look a little swollen there.” Varric said, biting his lip to keep his laughter from spilling out of him as he walked over to Anya. She'd been trying to pick up her dropped hair pins on her way back from seeing the blacksmith and finally given up.

“You know, were I able to see my feet I might have laughed.” She admitted sadly as she wiggled one foot beneath her. “But they're gone now, I have nothing in the way of feet. Roll me to the nearest bed, I'm a bird now.” Varric's laughter was loud and boisterous, and from across the courtyard Anya could see Cassandra glaring in disapproval. “Ugh, she'll never like me. I stick up for her all the time and she still has that sour look.”

Someone walked up to her side, slow and announcing his presence with a cough before he came into view. Cullen then. He'd learned after the throat punching.

“Hi Cullen.” She smiled as he beamed at her. “I look fat don't I?” She smiled down at him, and he smiled up.

“You're looking very...” He looked as if he were hunting for a complimentary word, then broke off and scrunched his face. “No, I can't do it. I can't be the bigger man, you look _very_ fat at nine months.”

A noble woman walking by gasped in horror. Anya burst out laughing as she tried to hide her face in her hands. “I do, by it all, I'm like a tent.” She kept laughing, shaking her head before she let out a long sigh. “I want to be out there already, saving people again like I did before Cassandra benched me.” She frowned at her belly. “Hey, you,” she poked gently at her stmach, “hurry up in there, your Tama has to get back to saving the world.”

Varric snorted. “I wouldn't do that if I were you, that little tyke might just-” Varric cut off and took a quick step back when Anya gasped and flinched gorward. Cullen went from jovial to horrified, eyes glued to the water dripping down Anya's tights.

“I didn't mean right this second!” Anya shouted, frowning. “I meant-oh forget it, guess I'm in labor.”

“Oh by the Maker, I need a Healer!” Cullen shouted into the distance, already grabbing Anya's hand. “Are you in pain? Does it hurt? Do I need to carry you?” He was frantic as he looked around, everyone scrambling and running.

“Funny enough, doesn't really hurt.” She wasn't going to tell him Qunari births were relatively painless, save the actual pushing parts. Varric seemed to know though if the look he gave her meant anything. They seemed to agree that teasing Cullen was the best sort of pass time. Slowly, Varric pulled out a flask and took a sharp swig. He passed it to Cullen when he started walking Anya toward the church.

“Buckle up Curly, it's going to be an eventful night.”

–

“Lulalera Adaar.” Anya whispered to the newborn cradled in her right arm. “And Lolorna Adaar.” This time she whispered to her left, the twins finally settling down. Across the room Solas hummed in approval from his chair. That was far more than she'd expected of him. She glanced up to see the knuckle white grip he'd had on the rag in his hands had loosened considerably. 

Josephine sat next to her right on the mat, crooning sweet nothings at the baby, her finger held tight in the newborns grasp. Leliana was on the other side, practically mooning over Lolorna.

“How long until you recover?” Cassandra asked, but it was obvious she wanted next dibs when 'pass the baby' came up.

“Two days at most, I'll be fully healed by the end of the week.” Anya muttered. “Oh, I can't wait until they opens their eyes. I hope one of them has her fathers.”

The room got quiet for several long minutes, but Anya ignored it. In the four months since she'd been here, she had resolutely refused to talk about the babies father. No one had pressured her to speak further, so Anya didn't have to think about the man, but occasionally it would come up.

She focused instead on wiping a warm, wet rag back over Lulalera's forehead, careful of the small bumps where her horns would crest.

“I'm glad they stopped screaming.” Cullen muttered, exhausted as he lay belly first on the floor with his head by Anya's knee. The midwife hadn't gotten there in time, and Cullen had experience delivering the babes of “many a Mage,” so he'd had to volunteer.

“Thank you again.” Anya whispered. “Oh, oh look at that yawn.” Anya leaned down and purred as she brushed her nose against Lulalera's. The baby sniffled and turned toward the room, pulling Josephine's finger closer and tucking it under her chin. She drooled.

Josephine looked ready to explode with joy.

“Alright, come on, everybody out.” Varric whispered. “Let them get some rest, no more crowding.” He waved his hands toward the door, then went to pull Cullen off the floor.

“Josie and Cassandra can stay.” Anya whispered. “I'm pretty sure Josie's not getting out of Lulalera's death grip any tie soon, and Cassandra needs to hold Lolorna when I go to the bathroom.”

“You should rest more before you try moving. Take a small nap.” Cassandra muttered. She was already taking Leliana's place, her eyes alight as she offered a finger to the newborn.

“Uh huh.” Anya leaned back and let the women dote on her babies. She was tired, but she could stay awake for a few more minutes.

–

“I need a wet nurse.” Anya moaned as Varric deftly picked Lolorna up and cradled her. “Josie's got nice tits right, do you think she'd do it?” Cullen let out a startling bark of laughter.

“No!” Cullen covered his face as he spoke. “That's not-that's not how wet nurses work! You have to actually have _had_ a baby to produce milk.” His face was beat red.

Anya raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. “Have you really never met a Tamassaran?”

“Varric, back me up!” Cullen pleaded.

“I'm not touching that with a ten foot spear, am I Lola?” He crooned at the baby and rocked her back and forth. She made a soft sound and stared up at him, her mismatched eyes gaining some focus.

“Varric, she'll never learn her name if you keep calling her that.” Anya said, but she was smiling anyway as she scooped Lulalera into her arms and began undoing her leathers. “Cullen, hold this, I need to get my tits out.” Cullen stifled another barking laugh as his face went even redder, but he held out his hand for the under armor.

“So much for modesty.” He muttered.

“Oh fuck off with your weird human bullshit, if I want to run around with my tits out more often I will.” Anya waved him away.

–

“Babies?” Sera asked as Anya lifted her off the horse. She weighed next to nothing. As she turned to check on Vivienne and offer the same, the woman was already beckoning someone over.

“Babies. Twin girls actually.” Anya explained.

“Baby babies? Like with the wailing and the crying and the shitting?” Sera looked more and more confused.

“The one and the same.” Anya beamed, prouder than she'd ever possibly been.

Beside her, Vivienne looked pleased. “You've got such a figure for a new mother.” She commented as Cullen helped her off her horse. “Not a speck of vomit on you either, I'm surprised you were able to pry yourself from their side.” There was a not so veiled slight there, but Anya ignored it. She'd needed the sleep she'd gotten on the trip, and there were teleportation rings. She'd only been gone a week.

“Can I see them?” Sera asked, hesitant.

“Sure. Vivienne, do you want to join? They're really well behaved.” As she turned, she saw the cringe on Vivienne's face for less than a second before her mask fit back into place. Not a baby fan, got it.

“I'd love to darling, lead the way.” Vivienne fluffed up her coat collar and Anya tried not to roll her eyes as she led them both into the church. There was a room there at the back, the door shut tight with two guards stationed at the entrance. She waved and they nodded, opening the door to reveal a very sleepy looking set of wet nurses.

“Oh thank the Maker you're home.” One of them whispered. “They're terrors.” Anya walked into the room and stood over the crib, two sets of eyes staring up at her and giggling suddenly.

“Lulu, Lola, are you being terrors?” She scooped Lulu up and let her lean against her chest. Sera didn't even hesitate before she reached in and lifted Lola into her arms. The baby gurgled at her and grabbed for the leather strap that held her quiver. 

It was love at first sight in two sets of wide eyes.

“I'm teaching this one archery as soon as she can hold a bow.” The way Sera said it, Anya knew she was doomed. “Her eyes are two different colors.”

Vivienne stepped further into the room, examining the infant in Anya's arms. “They both have Heterochromia.” She commented. “How fascinating.” Almost hesitant, Vivienne extended a finger. Lulu blinked up at her, eyes going wide as she took in the horns of her headdress. The finger was grabbed, almost unconsciously, but her eyes were glued to the ridiculous hat.

“Aww, I think she likes your horns. They look like her fathers after all.” Anya beamed when Lulu yawned again.

“Oh, where is he? I haven't seen another Quari wandering the camps. Although to be fair we only just arrived.” Vivienne turned toward the door as if the man would round the corner.

“He's dead.” Anya said with a shrug, then turned to the wet nurses. “You must have had a long day, I'll put them to bed. You two can go get some rest.” She nodded as the wet nurses left the room in a tense hurry. They were each stretching and rubbing at their eyes, obviously sleep deprived but sensing the sore topic.

“Oh... oh darling I'm so sorry.” Vivienne whispered it, true emotion shining through.

Lola made a sound suddenly, a hiccuping chirp, and Anya looked over to see Sera holding her out at arms length in fear. “It was just a hiccup, Sera. If you're that scared of getting covered in baby, put her back in the crib.” Anya couldn't help but laugh as Sera defiantly cuddled Lola closer.

“I'm not scared of baby bits.” She muttered under her breath.

She cried the first time Lola threw up on her.

–

Three months later and The Iron Bull met her on the Storm Coast, and he was _huge._ He made Anya long for Shokrakar, for the warm hugs she gave, for the bickering between Ashaad one and Ashaad two. She'd write to them as soon as she got home, first thing. 

The Chargers were nice too, and they got along well enough with the scouts and Varric. 

Anyone that got along with Varric had to be good people. Also it was nice not to have to look down at someone.

–

No one told The Iron Bull or his Charger's about the twins. Not out of any trust issues mind you, it was just that everyone had gotten so used to the babies being around that they'd forget they were... sort of a big deal and needed to be spoken of.

So when The Iron Bull looked up from his tent and saw a baby crawling out of the gates, speeding after what he assumed was an oblivious Cullen, he'd not really believed it.

“Krem-puff?”

“Yeah Chief?” Krem wasn't paying attention, too busy reading reports.

“Pinch me.” He instructed, then yelped when sharp nails dug into the meat over his ribs. The baby didn't disappear. “Alright, not hallucinating an Imekari crawling through the snow.”

“That's nice, Chief.” Krem read another line and the dropped his clipboard. “Wait what?” His startled yelp drew the babies attention, and suddenly it was turning toward them both and crawling their way. Krem swore in Tevene and started unbuckling his coat. “Where did an Imekari come from?”

The Iron Bull walked forward, arms outstretched as the Imekari sat back on her chubby little feet and lifted both arms into the air. She made delightful grabbing motions and mindless babble. The Bull scooped her up and let Krem wipe her down, listening to that bright, delighted giggle the entire time. Her hands slapped at his chest and face as she continued to babble, eyes glued to his horns as she tried to climb up and grab them. 

“Easy there.” He hushed her and lifted her high enough so she could slap one hand against his left horn. Almost hurt too, were she any older and he'd have thought her on her way to be a bruiser. “Where did you come from?” He wondered, looking around.

“Nahh!” A tiny voice shouted between his feet. Krem looked down and nearly screamed, but held it in.

There was a second, identical Imekari sitting on The Iron Bull's foot, making similar grabbing motions at him. Her babbling twin looked down, squealing and giggling as she nearly threw herself away from the safety of The Bull's arms to join her sister.

Years of training kept him from dropping her. 

Krem scooped her up, using the last dry portions of his coat to clean her off before she flung her torso into The Iron Bull's arms and wrapped herself against her sisters side. They babbled the way only babies did, then stared up at Bull like he was a mountain they were determined to reach the top of.

He was in love _instantly._

“Where the fuck are my babies!” Came the roar of a very enraged woman, sword in hand and shield at the ready as she stomped out of the gate. Anya looked like murder incarnate.

“You mean these two?” The Iron Bull asked as he lifted both babies up.

Anya turned, dropped both her weapons and bolting into the Bull's personal space. She showered her children with kisses, fear oozing off her with tiny trembles.

“They crawled out here on their own.” Krem commented.

“And I missed it?” Anya sounded sad. “They started crawling and I missed it! Damn it, where's the guard who was supposed to be at their door? Where's Cullen? He was supposed to be babysitting for me.” She looked around, letting both her children drool into her curls and smack helplessly at the curves of her horns. “I'm going to eat them alive.”

The Iron Bull chuckled and both twins froze at the rumble it caused. They turned back to him, transfixed and papping at his chest. “Aren't you supposed to be a Tama, don't Tama refrain from swearing in front of their Imekari?”

Anya snorted. “Mine sure as shit didn't.” She ruffled the fluffy white curls on the baby to his left. “This is Lulu, that one is Lola.” She kissed them both and they papped her away in favor of trying to find out where the vibration was coming from each time The Iron Bull laughed. “They like you. You're the first Qunari they've seen.” The Iron Bull noticed the way she phrased that.

“Not raising them under the Qun?” It was very much a tease.

“I'm having enough trouble raising them as it is, why throw in a lifestyle I only know the bare bones of?” She smiled back at him and scooped Lola up, much to her near screaming protest. “Uh huh, oh I'm so terrible, I never let you have any fun. Go to Krem.” She deposited the toddler in Krem's startled arms and then rolled up her sleeves. “Momma sees Unca Cullen, I'm going to go break his nose.” She knocked her knuckle against her nose and Lola stopped fussing and started giggling.

“You've taught them the love of violence I see. Starting them young.” The Iron Bull said with much amusement.

Oh he was so _utterly_ in love.

“I think they just like watching other people get in trouble.” She shrugged and stomped over to her shield, snatching it off the ground. “Cullen Rutherford!” Her shout made the man freeze and he whipped around just as she started charging him. The Iron Bull watched as a shield was tossed to the Commander and he quickly braced himself in the snow.

She still nearly knocked him on his ass.

“You know what, I was wrong. I really like her.” Krem said with a resounding nod.

“The Qun is going to be devastated that she's Vashoth.” The Iron Bull said with a nod. “Hey, do you think we can make practice swords for them?” He turned to Krem, delighted.

Lola was trying to eat his hair. “They're barely toddlers.” Krem deadpanned.

“It's never too early to learn!” The Iron Bull said in protest as Lulu smacked at the leather of his harness.

“They can't even walk.” Krem didn't budge. Damn 'Vinty mountain.

“What if we made them rattles that looked like swords?” He asked, grinning from ear to ear. Krem just sighed heavily and readjusted the toddler. Sera picked that moment to exit the gate and see Krem holding Lola. As she stomped over, The Iron Bull smiled at her.

“Hello, what do you think of rattles shaped like swords?” He asked. Sera paused, thought it over, then nodded.

“Hers is an arrow though. I called dibs.” As she pointed at Lola the baby squealed and flung herself toward her chest. Sera happily took her, babbling nonsense right back.

“You can tell them apart?” Krem asked.

“Nah, all kids look the same to me still,” Sera shrugged, “they can tell me apart though. Lulu likes me and all, but she's got nothing on how much Lola loves me. Innit Lola?” The baby shrilled and planted her cheek against Sera's face, arms wrapping around her head. “See, true love.” Sera said through the belly of her newly acquired growth.

–

Blackwall entered the camp and took one look at the twins and buckled in on himself. There was something hurt flashing across his face every time he saw them. Anya didn't push him for answers, but she assumed that he'd had children of his own and that they'd died. Why else would he make a face like that?

She let him bunk with the blacksmiths and caught him on more than one occasion sitting in the tavern next to Sera as she regaled Lola with her tall tales. Lulu pulled his beard quite often, but he still held her the most. Anya found him walking around the camp, toddler on his hip and humming more often than not. 

All the Inner Circle seemed to have taken turns walking with the twins, they were excellent listeners after all. Lulu liked to babble nonsense at Blackwall and despite his grumpy facade, he doted on her and agreed with everything she said. She was very much enamored with him, and Anya was pretty sure he was enamored right back.

–

When Dorian made his way into Haven he was stunned that two toddlers could scream that loud. He could hear them from outside the church. Marching into the nursery, he saw a bedraggled and miserable Anya cradling her twins to her chest. She was crying just as much as they were, if not more. He coughed and caught her attention as she paced around the room.

“I-I can't get them to stop. They only started when I got back.” She gasped. “What if it's the fade on me? Varric normally helps me and I can't find him! He said he was going-going to get something and he hasn't come back yet and-” Dorian walked in and hushed her, offering to take one of the twins off her hip. He'd been warned there would be toddlers, so he'd come prepared. “Fighting bears is easier than this, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm such a terrible Tama, I-”

“Darling,” Dorian's voice was hard to hear under the screaming, but it hushed Anya anyway, “how old are they?” Anya told him, watching carefully as Dorian peered into one screaming mouth. “I thought so. They're just teething, their gums are probably killing them.”

Anya's eyes swelled with even more tears. “How do I fix that?” Her voice held a begging plea.

“Honestly, if I'm remembering correctly, Whiskey.” Dorian said, rocking the child in his arms as she buried her face in his robes.

“Me getting drunk will not make them hurt any less!” Anya hissed.

That was when Varric stumbled in, Whiskey bottle held high. “I got it!” He said, breathless. “There wasn't any in the bar, I had to, never mind. Bring Lulu here.” When Anya made no move to step forward, Dorian raised an eyebrow.

“This one is Lulu I presume?” He asked. Varric nodded and uncorked the bottle.

“Varric what the fuck?” Anya hissed as she took a step forward, ready to knock the dwarf's head off his shoulders. She might love him, but there were limits.

“You know me Firecracker, I'd never do anything to harm the kids.” Varric said soothingly as he poured Whiskey on a rag and then dabbed it over Dorian's offered finger. Dorian, without waiting on Anya's approval, stuck his finger in Lulalera's mouth. She went to bite down, and while she was still fussy, writhing, and kicking at every inch of Dorian, she'd stopped screaming.

Oh fuck she'd stopped _screaming._

Anya nearly fell to her knees right there on the spot as Varric hurried over and dabbed the whiskey rag on her finger. She copied Dorian's movement with a little extra coaxing. Soon both of the twins had stopped wailing and were now sniffling messes, gumming their fingers. Anya found the nearest bench and slid onto it, letting Varric hush her and rub her back.

“Easy, I know. I told you I had it covered, I've got you.” Varric made soft placating noises as Anya cried into his shoulder. “Tits woman, when was the last time you slept?” Anya burst into even harder tears.

Dorian bit his lip. “Something... happened, while she was away. The Mages she went to bargain with are under Tevinter 'rule' now, though not for long. I think this just made it worse.” He admitted. “Nice to meet you, by the way. I'm Dorian, of House Pavus.”

“Charmed.” Varric said, deadpan.


	2. A certain kind of destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some semi-graphic violence against zombies.  
> Also I need an editor or a beta reader to come fight me in a Denny's parking lot because I've stopped caring.

The next day after a long sleep, and before Anya had even planned to travel to Redcliff and settle this nonsense with the mages, she walked into the tavern and narrowed in on The Iron Bull. He greeted her as he normally did, a polite smile and nod of his head.

“You're Qunari.” She said as he sat down on the table in front of him. Krem nearly choked on his beer one chair over. Sera was seconds away from screaming with laughter from her spot at his feet, darts in hand.

“Why didn't you tell me?” The Bull asked, bitter and upset as he turned to Krem with an accusatory frown.

Sera lost her composure and had to run out of the tavern, tears falling down her cheeks as he waved through the air. She must have been drunk to laugh that hard.

“Didn't think you'd hear me way up there.” Krem muttered as he set his tankard down.

Anya hummed at them both, catching their attention again. “I need you to start teaching the twins Qunlat while I'm gone.” She said as she picked up The Bull's tankard and sniffed it. He turned to her no longer jovial, instead confused. “What?” She sipped at his drink and sneered. “That's gone off.” She sipped it again.

“You're their mother.” The Bull said firmly. “You get the honor of teaching them Qunlat.” Krem chuckled beside him.

“I don't _speak_ Qunlat.” She countered. “Well, that's a lie, I speak a bastardized version of Qunlat and Trade. I need you to teach them _proper_ Qunlat, like their father spoke.”

Krem... stopped chuckling.

The Iron Bull swallowed something sudden and held out his hand for his tankard. Anya passed it over without question. He took it hesitantly, then downed about half before setting it properly on the table. “Yeah, sure. I can give them that.” He muttered, eye downcast. Anya beamed.

“Good, that means a lot to me. Now, Krem, can you teach them Tevene?” She leaned over as the other man blinked at her.

“Why would I-”

“It's you or Dorian.” She said, very excited. “Though, honestly, I'm pretty sure he's already trying to worm his way in.” Krem's face darkened and he slammed his tankard on the table.

“Oh no he will _not_ , they'll have the snootiest accents!” He was scrambling away from the table before The Iron Bull could even bark out a laugh. Anya watched him go with a smile, her legs crossed as she reached over for Krem's drink.

The Iron Bull paused, looking straight down. “Nice tits.” Anya snorted.

“Thanks, I'm surprised there's anything left of them after feeding the twins.” She lifted the tankard and knocked it against Bull's. “And as much as I adore you, I'm still not going to sleep with you.” They shared a grin and relaxed. “You still okay sitting this fight out?”

With a sigh, Bull nodded. “Yeah. Leave all that Mage shit to Blackwall and Cassandra.”

\--

After Redcliffe and the time rift, after the twins had finally fallen asleep in Anya's arms, The Iron Bull swooped into the nursery and picked her up in a fireman cradle. Dorian carried a twin in each arm and walked with Bull until they settled the three into Anya's room. The Iron Bull tucked Anya into bed and watched as Dorian settled the sleeping toddlers against her side. They watched in silence as she curled up around them when she woke, trying her hardest not to wake either of them as tears slipped down her cheeks. She couldn't be awake without crying lately. 

Awkwardly, The Iron Bull took a seat on the only empty chair, guarding over Anya and her babies the way only he could. 

Dorian had filled him in, told him about the corpses strung up over the 'resting place' of their mother, how he'd almost lost Anya to the fucked up future due to her own grief. How everyone she had grown to love had been butchered because of her absence. He told him how the twins had...

The thought of anyone doing that to Imekari, _his_ Imekari no less, had _infuriated_ him.

And since when had he started thinking about them as _his_?

Probably around the same time everyone else had, if he were honest.

“I won't let anyone hurt them, I'd die first.” Bull promised, a hand reaching out to squeeze Anya's. She seemed to curl in on herself and the twins tighter at his words.

“You... you did.” Her voice was barely a whisper.

The Iron Bull swallowed, realizing what that meant. He turned to Dorian, who couldn't look at him, but nodded.

Well fuck. “I'll do better, I'll be prepared. You'll be _here_ this time.” He didn't know if he was trying to make Anya feel better, or himself.

They stopped talking about it, let Anya be clingy and hover around her twins until she could look at them and not suddenly burst into tears. She got a hold of herself quickly enough, and no one mentioned what happened in Redcliffe.

–

Gereon Alexius was in a prison cell and Felix sent word to Tevinter before buckling down and deciding to stay with Dorian for whatever time he had left. The two were loathe to part now that they'd been reunited, and it was quite sweet to see. Anya liked Felix after all, and he was good for Dorian. He had a sharp wit to match Dorian's and a calm demeanor that the twins seemed interested in. He also seemed to be one of the only men Lola could tolerate, which was saying something when she screamed at the sight of most strangers.

On more than one occasion she'd set the twins in Felix's lap and lay across Dorian's bed. Her head would rest in Dorian's lap as he laughed and pet her hair, and across from them Felix would read to the twins in Tevene or teach them math they were far too young to comprehend. Felix had been awkward about them at first, not as well versed with children as Dorian had apparently been, but he caught on quickly enough. Soon he was better at child care than he was at magic, and it was such a shame.

Anya often forgot he was going to die one day, he seemed so full of life most of the time.

One of the days that Cullen was babysitting though, she'd walked into Dorian's chosen home to find Felix sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, gasping as Dorian knelt in front of him and held a bucket to the side. The room smelled foul and there was sweat coating Felix's skin, his color paler than normal. A bad day amid all the good then, a reminder of just how sick Felix really was.

“Could you get him some water?” Dorian whispered when he caught sight of Anya.

“Of course.” She grabbed a glass and filled it, coming to sit next to Felix before passing him the glass. He smiled sadly at her and tried to steady his breathing. “No rush on my account, we're both here for the long haul.”

Because they were.

She may have barely known them, but life in her Kith made her gather family quickly. Dorian had glued himself to her side the instant they'd met and she'd fallen in love with the sound of his sarcastic laughter. It only made sense to adopt Felix into the fold, he was family now for however long he could manage to stay alive. She probably should have asked Dorian if that was alright first, but...

“Didn't mean to ruin the day.” Felix whispered, gingerly sipping at the water.

“Hush.” Dorian rubbed his arm and smiled, soft and full of devotion. “No day with you could ever be ruined.”

–

The Fallow Mire. “It can't be that bad.” Anya had waved off the report the scouts had given her.

Leliana had given her that _look_ before they'd left.

Along the road, the weather loomed in the distance. “It's worse.” Vivienne muttered. “I absolutely refuse darling, I'm taking my horse and I'm going back to Haven.” She sneered at the oncoming bog. “I know you mean well, but-”

“Please just give it a chance?” Anya muttered. “At least until we get to the forward camp, you can go back from there.” She looked ahead to the rest of the group. “I need at least one sensible woman around me at all times, and without you I'll have to pretend one of them is a girl.” She waved at the men ahead of her.

“Or you could just send for Solas... no, not him, ask for Dorian.” Vivienne said, the undercurrent of humor evident. “He may not be a woman, but he's a darling, and very sensible besides.” She gripped the reins a little tighter. “Tevinter or not.”

Anya hummed. “You know... the twins seem enamored with him? I feel like I should be worried about that, stranger danger you know? How do you give that talk to babies who can't even speak yet?”

“You're asking the wrong woman. You know I despise children and know nothing about rearing them.” A beat. “Well, most children.” She shrugged, unapologetic. Anya couldn't fault her, before her kids she'd hated all children everywhere, so she knew the feeling and knew kids weren't for everyone. After all, who tried to force a lifestyle on someone?

Giving her reigns a gentle swat, Anya urged her horse forward. “I'll miss you out there, but it's better that you're comfortable.” Vivienne paused, thinking her reaction over.

And then she smiled.

“You are far too kind, Anya Adaar.” Vivienne decided. “Had I not seen you take a mans head off his shoulders with your thighs, I'd be far more worried about you.” Anya laughed loud enough to catch the attention of Bull and Varric. She waved them off and watched them go back to their quiet conversation.

“Yes, me Adaar. Me hit good.” She mocked herself with a smirk. “Send Dorian on a dracolisk, I think it'll make Bull jealous.” Vivienne rolled her eyes and waved a delicately manicured hand in front of her face.

“Are you sure you want to subject yourself to a week of that sort of utmost jealousy?” She teased.

“I'd rather have Dorian than Solas making that face he makes every time it rains.” Anya tried to imitate it. “That one.”

“No no darling, more dower.” Vivienne laughed. “Pinch your nose up... _ah,_ and there it is.”

\--

“Four!” Anya bounced on one leg and twisted her grip on the sword she'd lifted off the ground. The shambling corpse turned toward her, gurgling from its open and exposed throat. She smirked and swung the sword as she slammed her injured foot to the ground, using the pain as a crutch to lean into the swing. The head came off with a wet slopping sound. “Five!”

“Adaar!” Dorian shrieked. “Stop aiming them at me!” His hand reached out, fingers curling as fire sparked and billowed in front of him in waves.

“Then stop being in the way and fall back!” The Iron Bull shouted over the roar of rain. “Six!” His hand went through the back of a corpse and ripped the spine right out. The body fell limp and wiggled in the mud.

“That was my kill!” Varric shouted from the hill.

“Sorry!” 

Anya hopped closer to Dorian and leaned against his offered side. “Healing potion?” She asked, motioning toward her foot. Dorian looked down and hissed, staring at the nail sticking up through her boot. “Oh, right, shit I should pull that out. Cover me.”

“How did you survive _nine months_ of pregnancy?” Dorian asked, exasperated as he set a corpse to his right on fire. “Seven. And you are quite possibly the clumsiest person I've ever met!”

With a shrug, Anya leaned against Dorian's back and hiked her foot up to her thigh. She sucked in a deep breath before she ripped the nail out.

“Cassandra hovered a lot.” Anya said when she'd stopped screaming. “Cullen too, he wouldn't let me leave a lot of the time. Shit this stings, potion now.” She held out a hand and happily accepted the bottle Dorian slapped into her palm.

“Darling, you mean the world to me and I've only known you a few weeks, but stop jumping into puddles because you think it'll be fun to count how many zombies you can kill. That's where tetanus comes from.” Dorian muttered as an arrow flew by his head. 

“Eight!”

“Varric!”

“Not sorry!”

\--

The Fallow Mire had been easy enough to navigate, and when her troops were home and warm with a new operative working in Haven, Anya was already planning a trip to close the hole in the sky.

She walked through the church with Solas, finalizing the plan one last time. He nodded, quieting as he looked over at the twins.“They'll be walking soon, even talking.” He mentioned. 

The babbling of toddlers was a comfort to everyone by now. Krem was laying flat on his back on a rug, Lulu sitting on his armor and smacking the metal repeatedly with her new teething ring. The clanging seemed to delight her, and she was proud to see that Krem was hiding his flinches well enough that he wouldn't distress his new overlord.

“They need to stop growing up so fast.” Anya mumbled. “I feel like every time I turn around, I've missed some big step.” She sighed and rubbed a hand over her face.

Solas put a hesitant, if reassuring, hand on her shoulder, then removed it. “At least you know they love you.” They came to a stop at the table only a few feet away from Krem, and there sat Lola on a blanket in front of Sera. She was chewing contently on her teething ring, the rounded dragon wings sticking out of her mouth while the front of her shirt remained covered in drool.

“Hey!” Sera perked up, waving them in closer. “Check this out, we've been practicing.” She pointed her thumb at Anya. “Who's that?” Lola looked over at Anya and blinked a few times as it slowly dawned on her who had just walked to the table. Solas stared at Sera entirely unimpressed. “She'll eventually realize that if she takes the toy _out_ of her mouth, she'll be able to speak.” Sera said happily.

Anya laughed, ready to turn around and go get the Lulu and put them both to bed, when Lola threw her toy to the floor. With the sigh of a mother of two, Anya bent and picked the toy up, wiping the toy off on her shirt hem before handing it back. “Here you go Lola, momma loves you even if you throw things.”

Lola's hand extended for Anya's face instead of the toy. “Mmm...” she scrunched her face, then beamed with her mouth full of teeth, “Momma.”

Anya stumbled into the nearest bench, a startled laugh erupting out of her chest as she clutched the teething toy. Lola giggled, fingers grasping at open air.

“Momma.” This time she pointed at Anya, then turned to Sera. “Era.”

“I'll fucking take it!” Sera said in a breathless whisper. When Lola turned to point at Solas, her face scrunched in confusion.

“Solas.” He made sure to say his name as clear as possible, but his face said he wasn't expecting much.

“Oh just call him egg, Lola, it's easier.” Sera said reassuringly.

“Don't-”

“Egg!” Lola pointed at Solas and reached out, making a whining sound reserved for when she wanted to be picked up. 

If looks could kill, Sera would have been a pile of ash. Solas reached out, scooping Lola up as she tucked her head under his chin. She sighed happily and hugged him, eye closing as she settled in for a nap.

“I cannot believe you.” Solas whispered. “I'm going to teach her how to say my name _properly_ and that's that.” Anya bit her lip as Solas strode off toward the other end of the church.

“Her bed time is in an hour!” Anya reminded him.

–

Vivienne held Lolorna close to her chest, hushing her as they ran through the tunnel. She had the little one wrapped in one of her thickest coats, the second thickest wrapped around her own body to protect them from the oncoming flurry. Her staff was strapped to her back, no time to pull it out in the tight space. If she had to fight they might be well and truly fucked, but she'd at least be able to cast a barrier long enough for them to wait for backup.

Beside her, Sera had Lulalera wrapped in what looked like one of Cullen's furry monstrosities. She was without, exposed and shivering, but keeping her body steady as a shield as she wrapped herself around the child. The two women shared a look, never glancing back at the tunnel behind them.

Anya had been blunt when the Venatori had rushed into view. “Take them, run, don't let anyone hurt them. Tell them I loved them them more than anything. Raise them right.”

Vivienne hadn't argued, she'd just held the child close and kissed the top of those bouncy white curls before she'd pulled Anya to her chest and pressed her lips to her temples. She'd expected the babies to cry, to scream and struggle, but neither of them did. Perhaps they were in as much shock as everyone else?

After all, Haven was gone above them, a grateful warning from a face she couldn't place and tunnels exposed by a dying man.

The wind picked up and Vivienne gasped, her face turned down into the fur lining of her coat. “Sera!” She shouted, one arm out as she beckoned the archer toward her. Sera huddled in close, Lulalera turned into the fur.

“I'm going to loose a toe.” Sera whimpered.

“Not if I can help it, darling.” Vivienne whispered back. 

Ahead of them, Dorian was ushering people into wagons. People didn't seem to care he was from Tevinter now, not when they'd lost as much as they had already.

As soon as he saw them he nodded to one of the carts that Josephine was sitting in the back of, a large cut on her forehead that she held a rag to. There was blood all down her blouse, but she looked pleased with herself. Dorian helped Sera into the cart first, where she curled into Josephine's side, then Vivienne. When all three of them were secure he stepped up on the back and waved his hand over the floor and began muttering. 

Basic warming charm. Vivienne knew it by heart. “You should be saving your mana!” She shouted over the wind.

“Fuck that!” Dorian shouted back, then tied off the glyph and lifted a large tarp to wrap around the three women. “Bunch in.”

That was when the twins started crying. Screaming really, slow at first but picking up in volume even as the cart became warm and comfortable in the bitter chill. Vivienne looked over at Sera who was digging things out of the bag on her back. She thrust a bottle into Vivienne's hand and pulled out another.

“Do that thing, the magic thing, to warm them up.” Sera said as she tried to bounce Lulalera.

“How warm do I make it?” She asked, already warming the bottle in her hand.

“Dab it against my wrist, I'll tell you.” Josephine said, arm outstretched.

“Only if you agree to let me see to your head wound.” But Vivienne had already started dabbing the bottle against her skin. When Josephine nodded that the bottle was safe, she passed it to Sera and began heating the other one. “Let me see.” Josephine had to yank to rag way, blood dripping fresh since the wound had tried to close around the rag. “Oh, that's deep.”

“Probably looks worse than it really is, but I earned it. I killed three of them, broke my favorite fencing sword to do it. Found them trying to break into the nursery.” Josephine admitted as Vivienne reached up and spread her fingers over the wound. “Leliana tried to get me to take a potion, but I'm saving it in case...” Her eyes shot to the entrance of the tunnel.

In case Adaar needed it more than she did.

“We can make more.”Vivienne reassured her. “I've got five on me, it won't hurt. Here.” She pulled one out despite the screaming protester against her chest and passed it to Josephine. “Now, how do I get you to stop crying my dearest?” Vivienne leaned down, fingers smoothing over Lolorna's face.


	3. Starting over

“Bull!” Vivienne looked ready to break down in hysterics when she grabbed the man by the arm. He'd walked passed their cart doing his rounds and she'd caught his attention. “Help!” His eyebrows rose. “They're bleeding, the twins, they shouldn't be bleeding. They weren't hurt when we got in.”

The cart was halted a second later as Bull barked an order, and then he was climbing into the back and peering down at the twins huddled between four woman. At one point Cassandra had joined them, shedding her armor for leathers to keep the heat. In her lap, Lulu screamed and thrashed, blood tricking down her forehead from the nubs where her horns were pushing through.

“Shit, no that's normal.” He let out a relieved sigh. “I wish it would have happened any other time though.” Vivienne looked between the twins, clearly still unnerved. “Their horns are coming in, it's going to hurt.” He leaned down, crooning as low as he could. “Remember when they were teething? Think that, but worse.”

Everyone in the cart winced.

“What can I do?” Vivienne asked, desperate.

Not what can _we_ do. What can _I_ do.

“Hold them, let them bleed, keep them hydrated.” Bull shrugged.

“There has to be something to ease the pain.” Vivienne said, demanding an answer. She nearly jumped when Dorian climbed onto the back of the cart and reached out both his trembling hands. His thumbs pressed against the twins foreheads and he whispered a spell. Vivienne looked ready to kill him as both of the twins fell limp. Sera already had a dagger at his throat.

“Sleep spell.” Dorian clarified, voice raw. “I can't listen to them scream anymore, I... I need them to rest.” He looked over at Cassandra and Josephine. “I...”

Surprising everyone, The Iron Bull was the one to stick up for him. “Hey, no, that's _brilliant_. It'll get them to sleep through most of the pain, maybe keep them from being traumatized... a little bit.” He set a hand on Dorian's lower back. “When was the last time _you_ slept?”

Everyone turned critical eyes on Dorian, who shook his head. His hair wasn't styled, there was still blood on his face, his clothes were torn. He looked ready to drop. “I can't, I'm the one keeping the... the warming charm up. Felix and I have been making the rounds.” He muttered, waving a hand as the glyph flared to life.

“We should take it in shifts, Dorian. You're going to eat yourself inside out.” Vivienne snapped. “We'll need you when the snow clears up, _they'll_ need you.” She re-positioned the toddler in her lap to be sleeping gently against her chest.

“No getting possessed by demons just because you're stupid.” Sera grumbled as she pulled the dagger away from his throat. She sat down, reaching out with a foot to kick Dorian gently in the shoulder.

“No getting possessed by demons.” He agreed, hand resting on her ankle. “We shouldn't hold up the line any longer, let me-” Vivienne cut him off as he moved Sera's foot back to the hay on the carts floor.

“Give me the invocation for the glyph first.” There was no room for arguing when she said it like that. He did as he was told. “The Iron Bull?” She turned her attention to him as he stepped off the cart.

“Yes Ma'am?” He asked, standing taller.

“Please be so kind as to keep your eye on Monsieur Pavus.” She nodded, and Sera snorted.

“Knock his fool ass out if he starts to get twitchy.” Sera leaned over the edge of the cart when Dorian climbed down and kissed his cheek. “I like him, we're not allowed to loose him to fuckery.”

“You think so highly of me.” Dorian muttered, but he was smiling.

“Got it, eyes on, no fuckery.” He gave a salute. “Is there anything I can get you, Josie? Cassandra?”

“Whiskey.” Josephine said, her voice hoarse.

“The strongest brandy you can possibly find.” Cassandra muttered. “And another blanket if we have any to spare.”

–

“You need to sleep.” The Iron Bull insisted, arms crossed over his chest as Dorian leaned against a tree to catch his breath. Cullen held out a bowl to him, trying, in vain, to get him to eat. “I _will_ tell on you, I'll go get Felix right now.”

“He needs to eat first. It's been hours.” Dorian tried to bat Cullen's hand away. “Stop being so ridiculous.” Cullen muttered. “I _will_ force feed you.”

“I'd pay to see that.” The Iron Bull said with a grin. “Come on Dorian, a mouthful, please.”

He started to shake his head no, then looked up in shock.“I... see something.” Dorian whispered, pointing toward the trees.

“Stop trying to change the subject.” Cullen said through a huff, but he was already looking into the tree line. “If you aren't going to eat it... then...” Cullen dropped the bowl. “Andraste preserve us.” He broke into a run.

Dorian looked mournfully at the bowl, the stew strewn across the snow. “I'd just worked myself up to try that too.” He moved to push himself off the tree but wobbled too far to the left. The Iron Bull caught him without hesitation, hand gripping him by the collar of his robes and yanking him upright as Cullen started shouting. As he looked out into the distance, a set of horns and white curls caught his attention.

“Adaar.” The Iron Bull said it like a prayer. “It's Adaar.” The two men went running into the night.

“I need a healer!” Came a shout.

“Get me blankets! Go tell Vivienne we need her!”

The Iron Bull skid to a halt in front of the bloody, unconscious body of his friend and took the coat Cullen thrust at him. As he moved to wrap her up, Dorian stopped him and pointed at her leg.

The bone was jutting out of her thigh, the skin around it turning an unhealthy black. Bull snarled, barking orders in Qunlat before he realized who he was with. “Fuck, get my Chargers! Stitches has dressed this kind of wound a million times before.” Dorian was sitting on the other side of Adaar, fingers moving too fast for Bull to make sense of before a glyph lit up beneath her. Warmth flooded around her, some of the snow melting below her torso. The Iron Bull was quick to wrap her up and lift her, mindful of her broken thigh as he flipped her onto her side. He held her out over the glyph, willing life into her.

“Where's the nearest fire?” Dorian asked, breathless as Cullen knelt in the melting snow.

“Is she breathing? Please, please be breathing.” His hands reached out, too scared to touch.

“My axe, put it near her mouth.” The Iron Bull instructed.

“I can't lift that thing!” Cullen snapped. Dorian cursed them both and yanked Cullen's sword out of its sheath, then held it up to Anya's face. A few seconds of utmost quiet, nothing, the snow glinting off the blade.

Then sudden breath, slow and hot, steam pouring over the metal to fog it. “Thank you Maker, thank you.” Cullen took the sword back and sheathed it, then helped Dorian to his feet.

“Nearest fire.” The Iron Bull repeated as he pushed himself to his feet.

“Further in, this way.” Cullen moved quick as a flash. A few of his soldiers ran passed, scouting the trail that Anya had just stumbled through, their voices lost in the wind.

They all remained quiet as they reached the fire, Stitches and a Chantry healer already waiting. There was a cot being set out, close enough to the fire for warmth but far enough away not to burn. A few Mages were milling about, casting balls of light and warming glyphs around the forming crowd. Cullen sucked in a breath as The Iron Bull gently laid Anya down, his hand slipping into hers as his ass hit melted snow.

He was probably in the way, but fuck it. She needed him.

They all needed _her._

Dorian hovered behind him as Stitches and the Healer worked in tandem, Felix eventually joining him and then wandering off to find warm drinks for everyone. Bones snapped and blood occasionally sprayed while Stitches cut away at burnt flesh or dug out shrapnel. He worked for what felt like days, and still Bull refused to move.

Not that anyone was really _trying_ to move him.

When Stitches was finally done he took a step back and waved the Healer forward, letting her pour the proper potions into an unconscious mouth. He turned finally, saw The Iron Bull's face and slowly pried his hand away from Anya's.

“Hey, Chief, she needs to sleep.” Stitches whispered. “Aren't you supposed to be looking out for someone?” He turned his head, hand gentle and still warm with blood, toward Dorian.

Dorian who was barely on his feet, swaying as he stared at the blood on Stitches hands. The Iron Bull nodded, a numbness etched into his core as he stood up and picked Dorian up beneath his knees.

He was surprised when the man didn't argue, but instead leaned into his chest. Cold fingers splayed across his torso, then Dorian sniffled.

“She'll... she'll be fine.” He sounded reassured. “Everything will... she'll be fine.” With that, he closed his eyes and leaned against Bull's shoulder.

“Wake me up when she wakes up. Tell his brother where we'll be.” The Bull muttered, heading to the tent he was going to share with his Chargers. They wouldn't mind the extra body, huddling for warmth was common. 

As he stepped out of the range of the glyphs, the wind whipped up around him. He could hear rushing footsteps and looked up in time to see Vivienne running through the snow like a furious mother lion.

She didn't even notice The Iron Bull.

–

“Where's... where's Bull?” Anya asked, clutching at her still healing ribs. Vivienne hushed her, wiping away sweat from her forehead. “I heard his voice, is he... is he okay? Did he make it out?” Vivienne tutted.

“He's perfectly fine, he's sleeping, like you should be.” Vivienne reached out, pushing back curls that were singed and burnt in certain places. “Oh, we'll have to cut your hair. Pity, it was a beautiful length.”

“Lulu, Lola?” Anya asked, hand weakly trying to swat Vivienne's finger away. The most she could get was a tap on the inside of her wrist.

“Safe, I told you that earlier. You've been awake on and off for hours now. Mages are taking shifts keeping them warm, Josephine and Cassandra are with them. Sera is just outside if you need her.” Vivienne had to remind herself that the fever was causing the memory lapses, not any head wound. Anya was fine, she just had to work this through her system. “Blackwall and Solas are guarding the camp.”

“Antaam.” Anya sucked in a breath, her eyes screwing shut, “Where... where is Antaam?” Vivienne shook her head.

“I... don't know, darling. I don't know anyone by that name.” Wringing out the rag, Vivienne dabbed more water onto the corner and reached back. Anya was shaking her head, face screwed up and eyes shut.

“Shokrakar, I want... I want my Tama.” Her voice trembled, both hands reaching up to cover her face. Her words didn't connect properly now, all jumbled Qunlat and Trade. Vivienne leaned back, looking toward the tent flap.

“Sera, go wake Bull.” She watched the elf zip through the snow, not even stopping to question why. Turning back to Anya, Vivienne sighed and reached out, taking one of her hands by force and squeezing. Anya didn't look at her, eyes unfocused as she babbled. Her eyes kept darting around the tent, wild and haunted by something she didn't have the energy to fight.

An age went by before The Iron Bull lumbered in, or at least it felt that way. Vivienne stood quickly, guiding Anya's hand from her own into Bull's. His voice was deep, a rumble she recognized he reserved for the twins when they were fussy. Stepping back, she watched as Bull took apart the babbling incoherence and set Anya at ease, fingers carding through what was left of her hair. The words Tama and Antaam were repeated several times, but soon the chatter was whispered, and after that, blessed silence. Somehow The Iron Bull had coaxed Anya into falling back to sleep.

When Vivienne stepped closer again, The Iron Bull slipped his hand away from Anya's and set it on her chest. “She'll be fine, though I'm going to write to her Kith when we find proper shelter.” He rubbed at his face and stretched his arms high above his head, knuckles touching the tent top.

“Bull...” Vivienne hesitated as she sat in the chair beside the bed. “Who, or what, I'm not entirely sure, is Antaam?” She watched the small flinch in The Iron Bull's shoulders as he stepped out of the tent.

For a long, drawn out moment, she thought he wouldn't respond.

“From what I could tell, he was the twins father.” The Iron Bull walked out of the tent and let any other words he might have said get swallowed by the wind.

–

Blackwall had Lulu curled up in a sling against his armor, shielding her from the worst of the suns glare off the snow. His face was red and peeling, his nose having taken the brunt of the sunburn so he could protect his precious cargo. Lulu, when she was awake enough, had finally stopped crying around the third day of travel. Dorian was in a constant state of exhaustion from having to keep up sleep spells, but Blackwall had insisted that he could handle a crying toddler for one day.

He'd been absolutely right of course, the worst of the pain from their horns breaking through was over and now everything was smooth sailing.

Well... as smooth as it could be at this point.

A hand knocked on his armor and he paused mid climb toward the top of the hill. “No, I'm not letting you out yet.” As he kept walking, Lulu started whining and babbling. “You know why I can't let you out.”

To his right, Solas turned to him and made one of those faces. The one that generally meant he was confused, but he wanted the other person to bring it up. Lola sat on his hip, a large hat that covered even her shoulders protecting her from the sun. Where had she gotten that? She'd been glued to Sera's hip for hours before hand, when had she migrated to Solas?

The knocking on his armor resumed, this time louder. Blackwall let out a heavy sigh. “You're going to get sunburnt again.” He stated. “It's going to hurt, you're going to whine and get fussy and blame me.”

Shuffling passed him, Sera raised an eyebrow. “She's not even two yet, pretty sure she doesn't understand jack all.” Blackwall scoffed.

“Lola understands _you_ just fine.” He paused again, measuring his footing in the snow before he reached into the sling and pulled Lulu out and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. A very small, delighted sack of potatoes. “You have any more of that sun stuff for her face?” Sera nodded as he took a few steps forward and began digging through the bag on her hip.

“How do you people survive without me?” She muttered as she stood behind Blackwall and started smearing lotion onto Lulu's face and arms, much to her displeasure. “Tough it big girl, the squishy shit or the sling.” She scolded.

“Watch your mouth.” Blackwall muttered, but his heart wasn't in it. Lulu had already learned three different curses, one in Trade, one in Tevene, and one in Qunlat.

He could feel the wiggling eventually settle, and Sera giggled behind him. “Thank you Lulu, I always wanted my face covered in baby hands.” There was an edge of sarcasm there, but a happy kind. Blackwall smiled despite himself, hand resting on Lulu's back. “Hey, Herald, we there yet?” Sera shouted over his shoulders.

“Don't call me that!” Anya shouted back, full of mirth. There was a quiet moment where she settled closer to Solas, and he nodded. “Almost! Just over the hill.” She waved them forward and paused to let them catch up.

“We'll be safe soon.” Solas said, a touch of his normal mysticism in his voice. Lola ran a drool covered hand down his cheek. He only scowled a _little_ bit. “Thank you, Lola.” His eyes screwed shut for the briefest of seconds before he let out a heavy sigh. “Onward.”

Anya bit her lip and followed after him, trying not to laugh. Sera just beamed and waggled her eyebrows at Blackwall, who kept his face neutral. Lulu started squirming again, so he switched her from his shoulder to his hip. She rested against him with a yawn, eyes alert but face and body tired. Traveling like this couldn't be good for them.

“Sweet cocking tits!” Sera swore as she crested the hill ahead of them. “Look at that, how'd you know it was up here?” She turned to Solas, who simply smiled.

“The spirits told me, they guided me here in my meditation.” Solas crested the hill the same time as the Inquisitor, and Lola began babbling and pointing on his hip. Blackwall rounded just after them, the sight of... either a fortress or a castle, looming on the cliff face. Whatever had made this, whomever, they had protection in mind.

The rest of the walk to the keep, Skyhold as Solas had proclaimed, was uneventful and tiring. The front gate had been sealed shut, and he'd agreed to be on the crew that cleared the snow out for the wagons. Passing Lulu off had been the hardest part because she'd clung to him and buried her face in his neck, starting up a series of very sad whimpers. He'd had to stay rooted to the spot until Krem had come forward and offered his arms to her.

She went, though very reluctantly.

So he found himself shoveling snow and laying out hay, lighting torches and directing wagons alongside a few Templars and Chargers. The Mages around them were eager to help, lifting debris or casting warming charms and glyphs in certain areas of the courtyard.

Solas surprised him the most, reactivating runes with a touch and pulling off warding spells from trees so they would bloom to life. Whoever had lived here before had both left in a hurry and planned ahead for their departure. While Blackwall found no furniture in the main halls, he did find the hasty remains of beds or dressers strewn around the battlements. Some of the rooms had even been locked up, barricaded from the inside. No corpses or bones could be found within though, and that unnerved him.

The main Keep unnerved him even more tough. He refused the room Anya attempted to offer him for the future, and instead found Dennet and helped him secure the stables for their ever growing number of horses and horse like creatures. The two of them fought through the holes in the roof, the deep but warm barn, and the ludicrous amount of hay they now seemed to be buried in every time they turned around. The two of them set up shop as neighbors in the rooms above the hayloft, and as night fell Blackwall walked back to the courtyard to see the large bonfire in the center.

Anya sat in front of it, one twin on each of her thighs as she stared into the flames. Blackwall walked beside her making his presence known, then sat down with a nod. Sera soon joined them, leaning into Blackwall's side with a heavy yawn.

“Where've you been?” She muttered.

“Stables, setting up the horses. You?” Blackwall shifted a little and let Sera get comfortable.

“Kitchens, baths, helping the little people get big.” Her voice was barely a whisper. “I'm so tired.” There was a whine there, etched just this side of pitiful. “Your face is one big blister.”

“I'm not surprised. You rest though, do you have a room?” She nodded, but Blackwall could tell she was a step away from unconsciousness. Soon, Varric joined them with several mugs and a few bottles of what looked like rescued beer. Of _course_ someone would have rescued the beer. Not like there were plenty more important things to take when your base was under siege.

“I can't get them to fall asleep.” Anya whispered as Varric sat in front of her.

“Can you blame them? It's been a really adventurous day.” He reached out, letting Lola grab his hand and rest her head in his palm. “Where's Bull and his merry band of miscreants?”

“Perimeter sweep, can you believe it?” Anya asked, aghast. “They volunteered! I tried to send some of the Templars or a few Mages with them but they just... walked off.” She smiled though. “They told me if I didn't sit down they'd have Sera glue me to the ground.”

“Woulda don' it too.” Sera mumbled, eyes never opening from her rested position against Blackwall's side.

Vivienne arrived then with Dorian on her arm, blankets and bowls floating around them. “There you are.” Vivienne's voice was gentler than Blackwall could ever remember hearing it. “We've brought food, warmth, and our exquisite company.” A blanket spread out over grass and hay and she settled herself down, legs folded while Dorian passed around stew.

“Sera, my dearest love.” Dorian paused as he hovered in front of her.

“Piss off.” There was no heat in her voice.

“I brought you food.” Dorian smiled as a hand reached up for the bowl, Sera reluctantly sitting herself up as Dorian passed her a spoon. She was halfway through when Solas arrived with The Iron Bull and Cassandra, both talking in whispers but sitting in the circle without question.

“Is that rabbit?” Solas asked as he prodded at his offered bowl.

“It's meat.” Dorian shrugged. “Probably re-hydrated ram. I took what I was given and made it stretch.”

“You made this?” Anya asked, a smile on her face. “It's really good, little too much potato but really good.” She watched as Dorian scoffed and sat down.

“Too much potato, how Antivan of you.” He teased. “Eat up, if I have to I'll make more. The cooks are rationing out now.” Anya nodded, feeding bits of potato and carrot to the twins as they made grabbing hands for her bowl. “Where's Josie, Cullen, Leliana for that matter?”

“Sleeping.” Cassandra said firmly. “Well, Josephine is. We sort of drugged her, but she hasn't slept in three days.” She shrugged.

“How scandalous.” Vivienne muttered behind her mug.

“Cullen is on the wall drawing a map of the Keep, and Leliana and her birds...” Cassandra waved a hand at the entrance to the keep, “... off doing... whatever it is she does.” It was The Iron Bull's turn to laugh.

“When was the last time _you_ got any sleep, Seeker?” He reached out and rubbed her back. She shook her head.

“I can't honestly remember.” She admitted. Anya tutted at her.

“Lay down, sleep here. We'll keep watch. We can take sleep in shifts like we're out in the field.” She reached over and prodded Cassandra in the shoulder. “You took care of me when I was out, now it's my turn.”

Cassandra couldn't stop her snort. “That's entirely different.” But she was already laying down, Bull wrapping a blanket around her. She would wake up awfully cramped, still in full armor after all, but there was no doubt in anyone's mind that she'd rather die than take it off. Blackwall watched as Sera set her empty bowl down and yawned, stretching from the tips of her ears all the way down to her toes.

“Varric, tell me a bedtime story.” She muttered as she curled up in the grass.

Varric nodded when he caught the twins yawning and leaning heavily into Anya's sides.

“Sure, that I can do.”


	4. Gifts given

“Come on, you can do it.” Anya stood over Lola, her hands held tight as her daughter pulled herself to her feet and hung suspended a few inches off the ground. “ _Lola_ ,” she laughed, “come on honey, walk with mommy.” Four weeks into the re-construction of Skyhold and Anya was doing her best not to miss her daughters first unaided steps. She'd been preparing them for this, walking with their hands in her own, letting them push toys, climb up and stand on fat, chubby legs. She wanted to be there instead of out in the field when they made this milestone.

The girls had needed entire wardrobes made after things had started to settle, and Vivienne had brought in one of her tailors from Val Royoux to outfit them. Now that they were ready to walk, Anya was finding it difficult to get their pants on before they'd start trying to kick them off in the halls. Their hair had also gotten out of control, and Anya had to put little pigtails in to keep them from pulling their own hair out when it started flopping in front of their eyes. Then there was the fact they'd started giving everyone _names_ , often followed by pointing. 

'No' was also a favorite word to get shouted. 

Needless to say, Anya was tired but doing her best to keep her twins happy. Sometimes that even involved the newest member of Anya's ever growing family. Cole was his name, and he had become an exciting part of their lives, flitting in and out as he pleased. Anya grew attached to him in her own way, always saying he reminder her of someone named Taarlok.

“Come on darling, say Cullen.” Cullen sat on the floor with Lulu, who was grinning up at him as she handed him another wooden block. He obediently placed it atop the tower they'd been building. “I know you can do it, _Cullen._ What's my name?” Lulu blew a raspberry at him and let out a shrill laugh.

“Lion!” She launched herself at his chest for a hug. He returned it with a sigh.

“I hate Sera.” He muttered, even as he hoisted Lulu in the air and swung her about. She shrieked with laughter, arms and legs kicking wildly. She continued to adore him.

“Unca!” She flailed her hands happily at his face and Cullen obligingly pulled her in for another hug. He couldn't help but smile when she gave him the softest headbutt, a messy rub of her nose against his.

“At least she recognizes you.”Anya said as she walked by with Lola. “She could have just thought you were an actual lion.” She smirked when Cullen frowned. They both startled at the knock on the door, but Cassandra's voice made them relax.

“Cullen, shift change. The Templars are waiting for your address, and Josephine just informed me that there is a covered wagon approaching through the tunnels that your men dug out. She wants the Inquisitor to meet them at the gate.” Anya groaned. “I heard that, Lady Adaar.”

“I'm trying to get Lola to walk though!” Anya whined, frowning down at the top of the little horns that were curving slightly.

“She'll be here when you get back.” The door opened and Cassandra walked up the steps into the bedroom. “If it helps, I'll hold her and not let her walk a single step until you return.” She bent down and waved at Lola, who beamed and lifted herself off the floor to swing back and forth in Anya's hands.

“Ca'Anra!” Lola beamed. It was the closest she'd gotten so far.

“Hello my little one.” Cassandra beamed at her. “How are you today?”

Lola giggled. “Up!”

Anya sighed and hoisted Lola into Cassandra's arms. Cullen was standing, Lulu matching the way Lola had clung to Cassandra's tunic. Leaning over, Anya and kissed Lola repeatedly on the cheek, laughing when her daughter pushed her away. Lulu whined and reached out, and Anya obligingly went forward to shower her with kisses as well until hands shoved at her face.

“I love you, both of you. Stay up here until Tama gets back.” She turned and headed toward the door, listening to both Cullen and Cassandra distract her daughters so they didn't start fussing in her absence. The reconstruction crew waved at her from the center hall, reapplying brick to the tower that led up to her room. 

The nursery below was being difficult, as were the steps leading to it. The Mages were off blowing dust out of unused hallways to save the lungs of future generations, otherwise they could have waved their hands and fixed the holes in a heartbeat. Still, there was something to be said about doing a job brick by brick.

The main hall was as full as it ever was, and waiting near the throne stood The Iron Bull.

In... his armor and vittar. Big axe strapped to his back and everything.

“Oh no. What did you do?” Anya stood still and crossed her arms. “You did something, did you break a wall down? Blow something up? Did _Rocky_ blow something up?” She watched the grin spread across The Iron Bull's face before he shook his head.

“No one blew up anything Boss, nothing that I know of at least.” He stepped up, waving her forward and following behind her. “I'm on guard duty. The group in the wagon is a Kith, mix of Vashoth and Tal. I'm going to keep my eye on your back.” Anya laughed, arms crossed.

“Good thing I can count on you isn't it? I'd never walk away from any encounter.” There was a sweet tease to her voice, but she let The Iron Bull fall into step with her as she exited the main hall. A slew of noels parted for her, bowing or noddng respectfuly. 

The wagon was already parked, the Qunari sitting in the front large and covered by a hood. She was broad chested, her torso sporting a scar from her shoulder to the top of her left breast. A breast that was covered in green woven tapestry. 

That scar though, that was undeniably familiar. Anya didn't even wait for the group to be announced before she was bounding down the steps, The Iron Bull shouting after her with a laugh.

That _bastard._ He knew who these fucks were.

They were _her_ fucks!

“The Valo Kas, Mercenary group.” Someone shouted above her. Anya just laughed, stumbling over the grass as Shokrakar, because there was only one Qunari in the world who would hold herself like that, jumped off the wagon and threw out both her arms. Anya flew into them, wrapping herself around the retired Tamassaran. The hood fell off, the whole cape did really, and she could feel the shuddered breath against her ear as her mother clung to her.

“You idiot.” Shokrakar's voice rumbled. “You entire valley of goat shit.” Her hands unwrapped from around Anya's back and pulled her back by her face, fingers examining her hair and horns. “Of all the children I birthed and raised, you had to be the stupid one.” There was nothing but fondness in her words. Anya reached up, fingers trailing over the cracked and broken ram-esque horns that her own were based off of.

“Tama.” Anya bit her lip, sniffling as her eyes began to mist over. “You look so _old_.”

Shokrakar laughed, her voice like cracking thunder before she engulfed Anya in another hug. “Oh how I missed the sight of you.” She whispered into Anya's hair.

Behind them, The Iron Bull coughed. Anya turned, still wrapped in Shokrakar's arms and unwilling to pry herself away. “Bull!” She beamed at him. “This is my Tama, Shokrakar. She leads the company. Tama, this is The Iron Bull, he leads The Bull's Chargers.”

Shokrakar paused as her hand stroked down Anya's hair. Her eyes narrowed. “You're Ben-Hassrath.” She watched the way he nodded. “Hissrad?” Again, he nodded. “There won't be a problem with my company being here, will there?”

“Tama!” Anya turned a frown at her, but Shokrakar shook her head.

“Hush, I do not pretend. You know this.” She smiled fondly at Anya, then let her go as The Iron Bull shook his head.

“I'm under her orders, unless given different by the Qun.” The Iron Bull watched the way Anya bristled.

“If you go anywhere near my-” She was cut off when Shokrakar smacked her hard across the back of the head. She wilted, rubbing the space between her horns. “Oww!”

“I'm not the only one in this Kith, go get them out of that wagon before Katoh starts trying to strangle Kaariss with his own hair.” Shokrakar jerked her head back at the wagon, and for a moment Anya looked ready to argue. The hesitation didn't last, soon enough she was screaming and climbing into the back of the wagon, voices echoing over or into her own.

The Iron Bull smiled, not having heard Anya this happy in quite a while. He turned, looking over the steel gray hair and crossed arms of Shokrakar. Anya was right, she could rip a mans head right off his shoulders and not even blink an eye. She was also frowning at him, accessing. Eventually she must have gotten what information she had come for, because she walked back to the wagon and rapped her knuckles against one of the supports.

“Alright, fall the fuck in.” There was a scramble at her words, and one by one people stumbled out of the back of the wagon and began lining up for inspection. Shokrakar watched them, arms still crossed. Anya stood tall between two twin Qunari, their horns spirals that twisted opposite each other. “No my little Imekari, not you.” Shokrakar shooed Anya away, who sighed and went to stand beside Bull. “Do not make that face at me, you've got your own Company now.”

Anya frowned. “It shouldn't stop me from standing with my Kith.”

The Iron Bull snorted.

“You have your own twins.” He muttered as if reminding her. “Why not let your Tama take care of her lot, and you take care of yours.” He stood straighter as Shokrakar began fixing posture with sharp prods of her fingers.

“It's habit.” Anya admitted. “You don't forget years of your life overnight.” She smiled when Shokrakar dismissed the line and turned on her heel.

“Alright.” She clasped a hand on the hilt of her sword, the other pounding her chest. “Show me the way to the Imekari, I want to see my... what do the bas call them? Grand babies.”

–

Later that very day Shokrakar sat at the dining table facing the crowd, an easy smile on her face as the toddlers crawled around the floor and inspected each new face. The twin Ashaad's got the most attention, and often the most confusion, but they didn't seem to mind. They actually rather enjoyed the attention, all things considered. Anya sat beside her mother, watching her babies with the eyes of someone ready to strike.

“So, to what do I owe this visit?” Anya asked as a tall, lanky albino elven man, Taarlok in fact, hid his face behind his hands. Lulu stared up at him, whining until he moved his fingers and gasped. She giggled and slapped the floor a few times until he started the game all over again.

“I heard you almost died a few times.” Shokrakar said. “I was furious. I came to protect you, we all did.”

“Tama, you did not relocate the _entire_ Kith just for me.” Anya held a hint of disbelief in her voice. Shokrakar turned her head and made a face full of pity.

“Anya, love of my life, you are my _daughter._ I gave up the Qun to have you, to keep you and protect you. Of _course_ I relocated the Kith to find you.” Shokrakar leaned over and kissed the side of Anya's temple. “And let's be honest baby girl, you're not very hard to find. A Qunari Inquisitor? You've got the largest target on your back.” A scared hand reached up and rubbed at Anya's shoulders. “Antaam would be so proud of you.” She made sure it was a soft whisper.

Anya still wilted.

Something about her face must have shown, because Lola was fussing suddenly. Anya looked up to watch as Katoh, a short human woman with a shaved head, put Lola on her feet. Lola in turn pointed at Anya, looking up at Katoh.

“Momma.” She said firmly.

“Yup, that's your mam.” Katoh agreed. Lola shook her head, her point not understood. She pointed again and repeated the word. “Umm... yes?” Before Katoh could figure out just what the baby was trying to explain, Lola snatched her hand away from Katoh's and took a step forward.

Unaided.

And then she took another step, and another. Anya slid to the floor, her arms outstretched as Lola ran right into her chest and hugged her.

“Momma. Up.” Lola muttered sleepily.

–

“The vast levels of dichotomy between our vocabulary is astounding.” Solas muttered as Sera chased after Lola.

“I'll dick your otomy.” Sera whooped in triumph as she hoisted the child into the air, spinning Lola around as she screamed in delight.

“How very mature.” Solas muttered. Lulu stood at his feet, chewing lazily on one of her many toys.

“Look, I don't need a bunch of fancy words to get my point across.” Sera turned, Lola hanging upside down in her arms. “If I don't like somebody, I say so. I don't do the whole shit dancing all you mages seem to do.”

Solas raised an eyebrow. “Shit dancing?”

“Uhh, yes. I didn't stutter.” She took her time righting Lola in her arms. “So you don't like her Inquizitoralnesses family, pretty sure they don't give a fuck if you approve or not.”

Solas let out a long sigh. “That's not what I said and you know it.” He opened his mouth to continue, but shut it when a Dwarven man stepped through the door.

“Hey, watcher Sata-kas?” Sera asked with a grin. The Dwarf lifted a book in his hands, then walked over to the table to set it down gently. “Tits on up, you read fast. Didn't you just borrow that this morning?” Sata-kas shrugged and grinned, closed mouth. “You're going to give Egg here a run for his money.” Sera nodded at Solas, who didn't even bother scowling.

Lulu whined though, pulling on his pants leg. Solas hummed and bent down to pick her up, letting her hug him and bury her face against his chest.

“It's perfectly alright darling, I've long since given up trying to correct her.” He reassured her. Lulu sniffed and hugged him tighter anyway. “Sera, you've upset her again.”

Sera just rolled her eyes. “Oh fine, _Solas._ ” She watched the way Lulu relaxed her death grip on the mans shirt. “Anyway,” she turned back to Sata-kas, “how's everyone settling in?” Sata-kas paused, then lifted his hand and let it totter with a shrug.

“Do you not speak?” Solas asked suddenly.

“Solas!” Sera snapped. Sata-kas shook his head no, opening his mouth to reveal the tongue that had been carved out long ago, accompanied by the various scars and one missing tooth. “You don't ask people shit like that.” Sera hissed.

“I was curious, and he seemed amendable to my question.” Solas turned and nodded at Sata-kas. “Thank you for answering, I'm sorry if I've caused you any discomfort.” To which Sata-kas shook his head and smiled. He waved goodbye and turned, exiting out of the same door he'd entered from, a new book under his arm.

–

During preparation for a trip to Empirse, Cole found Anya in her bedroom with a book clutched in his hands. She was sitting on the bed, darning holes in tiny socks when he plopped down next to her.

“Please don't be angry with me, but the hurt is too bright. There will be so much to get out, but I cannot ignore this when it stretches to so many close to you. It will help more than just you.” His voice sounded odd, so Anya set her stitching aside and took the book he passed to her. “The hurt is deep, bright, any mention brings it up and it stings. Like a screaming echo it takes days to fade, but it's right there on the surface. You push it hard to try and get it out but oh, how it lingers.”

Anya's fingers tightened around the worn and battered copy of 'An Evening With You.' It had been a hand written book, bound by clumsy hands who didn't know what they were doing. Her fingers traced the spine and gently opened the cover.

_'An Evening With You, written ( poorly ) by Antaam Adaar. Dedicated to his beautiful wife, Anya. I'll leave everything for you as soon as this job is done.'_

“How... how did you find this?” She whispered, tracing the dried ink of Antaam's handwriting. This had taken him days, he hated writing in Trade. He'd promised to give it back to her once he'd come home, he'd wanted to add more pressed flowers to the back pages...

“It arrived in Skyhold this morning, but they were going to throw it away. They didn't know what it was, they thought it was another foolish thing sent to beg you to endorse.” Cole held out his hand, palm up on his knee and fingers spread. “Wrapped in a ribbon as red as the sky gets when it is cresting, kissing the sun. I pray please I pray make it to her.” Anya took his hand, trying not to choke on the memory. “He kissed you goodbye on the docks, so scared you'd be caught, loving you with his entire soul. A love that stretched through to the Fade itself it was so warm. He watched you slip into the shadows, and he slipped into the light, the dreadnought shipping out. One final time, last chance, they don't know anything. Soon it'll just be us.”

“Cole, please _stop_.” Anya whispered.

“Fire, he doesn't know where it came from, how it started, but there's so much. Too close to shore, but much too far. Have to put it out, put everything out, but then...” Cole hesitated, then lowered his head. 

Anya finished. “He was ambushed, the entire ship went up. I saw it from the cliff side, they were dragging bodies out of the wreckage, gutting survivors.” She squeezed Cole's hand before letting go. “I know all of this, talking about his death doesn't help. It only hurts.”

He snatched up her fingers tightly, an instant flash of panic on his face. “White, so much white, water in my lungs Oh Koslun let me breath, let me surface and see her face before I die. Let me go, a struggle, body mutilated but alive, so blessedly alive. Can't move off this raft, the four of us, can barely move at all. Bits of me missing, bits of all of us, awash, shore a blessing. A woman in white, bathed by the touch of a red kissed sky, Chantry, pulls us in with what little strength she has, saves us.”

“Cole.” Anya could feel her entire body dripping in a cold sweat.

“Pin this off, it will find her, always find her. She'll find me, need her to know. Rumors, stories, she's alive she has to be, love her, miss her, she'll find me now that I'm well.” Cole slumped, leaning into her side. “He's alive.” His hand slipped out of Anya's before he pushed her to her feet.

She didn't think twice before she jumped over the railing of her bedroom and screamed for Leliana.


	5. Rage, Reunions, and Romance?

Anya thrust her sword forward and twisted, staring the Venatori down as the life left him. She breathed heavily as the man slid down the back of her blade, body lifeless and crumpled in the snow. She felt herself shiver, turning to see who else she could kill, but instead was met with The Iron Bull's hands on her shoulders.

_“You can stop.”_ Thick Qunlat, comforting words that made her angrier rather than relaxed.

“Not until all of them are gone!” She shouted, feeling her hands tremble before she tightened them around her sword. “They've been out here this entire time, picking people off... they tried to _kill my husband_ on his way to me!” She shouted into the white that surrounded the Emprise. “I can't even be there when Cullen's team goes to get him because these fucking _venatori_ are like ants!”

Behind Bull, Sera flinched and hurried over to Dorian. She pulled him out of the snow and they began muttering together. Anya ignored them, trying to push The Iron Bull's hands off her shoulders. He only held on tighter.

“Calm. Down.” His voice was a firm growl.

“I don't want to!” Anya didn't shout, but it was a close reaction. “I can't... I need to...” She felt her lungs constrict. Breathing had been hard for a week, but now it was even worse. The Iron Bull watched her, then reached down and yanked the sword out of her hand, dropping it to the snow before he tucked Anya close against his chest.

“Alright, scream it out.” He said, almost demanding.

“I thought we were trying to sneak up on them.” Dorian muttered before he began drinking a potion.

“I think brute force is going to work better than stealth at this point, specially with how angry she is.” Sera said cheerily. “'Sides, anything that isn't scared after hearing that war cry, well, it deserves to die.” She grinned as Anya planted her face against Bull's chest and sucked in a deep breath.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, long and drawn out.

Sera plugged her ears.

–

Ankle deep in warm water on top of an Amphitheater, steam and blood in the air, Anya tossed her head back and groaned. Dorian glared at her as he pulled a chunk of dragon hide out of his hair. Beside him, The Iron Bull was roaring with Sera, the two of them celebrating the death of the dragon at their feet.

Dorian sighed and leaned forward, wiping off a large chunk of coagulated blood from Anya's cheek. “Do you feel better now, my dearest?” He asked with a soft smile. Anya nodded, rolling her shoulders and stretching.

“Nothing relaxes you like killing a dragon, shame you missed the one in that little alcove over in The Hinterlands. Thought it was funny watching Vivienne get her skirts singed.” She admitted. “Do you see this though? I think my ribs are broken.” She'd already lifted up part of her tunic, fighting with the leathers to show the already forming edges of a bruise. “When the adrenaline wears off it's going to hurt _so much_ if I don't get a healer to look at it properly. Nothing better than dragon slaying!” Dorian just smiled fondly at her and patted her shoulder.

“You're lucky I love you so much.” He whispered. “Dragon slaying, honestly?”

“Nothing better!” Anya said with a grin.

“That ain't true,” Sera shouted, “a good wank is great for stuff!” Beside her, The Iron Bull roared with laughter.

Dorian shook his head, but there was still a small smile on his face. “Not all of us have the time to have our hand shoved halfway up our-”

Anya cut him off quickly. “Is that another one?” She pointed in the air and laughed, walking toward the edge of the pool. “Oh, today is getting better and better. Dorian, how many health potions do we have left?”

–

Back at Skyhold, Anya sat in her new dragon skull throne and waved the last of the nobles away. Josephine took her cue and began ushering people out as Anya slumped forward and pressed her forehead to her knees. Being in charge was giving her the worst kind of headache. Beside her, Shokrakar laughed and leaned over to pat her shoulder. 

The guards had long ago given up trying to get Shokrakar to stop, and after a man lost a finger trying to manhandle her away, they'd taken to letting her just... do whatever she wanted. As long as Anya was okay with it, which she generally was.

“You've only got one more group to judge.” Shokrakar said. “I'll bring them in, you rest up.” Anya just grunted and kept her head down, her curls cutting out the light. There was only so much pretending she could do in a day. She's started drifting off by the time Shokrakar came back.

“Alright, you can look up now.” Her mother said. Anya looked up to see five battered Qunari soldiers standing before her. They were missing limbs and chunks of their faces, but she recognized the one standing closer than the rest of them instantly. He was the only one not standing with his head bowed, nor with his hand in a fist against his chest.

He was broad shouldered but shorter than the rest of the men. One of his horns was missing, cracked off near the base, with white hair growing in from where it had been shaved off. Two different colored eyes stared up at her from the kindest face, a chunk of his nose now just a mess of scar tissue. He was missing his right arm and what looked like a large chunk of his right thigh.

“The survivors and deserters of the-” Anya cut Shokrakar off by standing to her feet.

“Pardoned. Recruited.” She said, breathless as the man took a step toward her.

“You sure, you didn't even let me-” Shokrakar smirked when Anya ran at the qunari in front of the other four and tackled him to the floor. “Right, welcome to the Inquisition boys and girls.” She walked over and patted the shoulder of the Qunari closet to her as Anya's distressed laughter echoed the mans beneath her.

–

“This is Antaam, your father.” Anya said quietly as she introduced the twins to him. He was sitting on the floor, legs crossed and arm hesitantly resting at his side. Dorian stood in the doorway ready to swoop in if either of the toddlers started crying. So far they seemed alright.

Shy, but alright.

“Hello.” Antaam's voice was gruff and scratchy, as if he'd been punched in the throat repeatedly. According to Anya he'd always sounded like that.

Lulu stared at him, eyes wide as she rested on her mothers left hip. Lola kept her face buried against Anya's shirt, refusing to look over. Every step forward that Anya took made the pit of fear in Dorian's stomach boil.

Lulu liked people, men mostly, and was happy to be passed around and doted on... but Lola?

If they weren't part of her ridiculously extended family, Lola did _not_ like to be passed around, period. She was still having trouble getting used to Shokrakar. Hell, _Dorian_ was still getting used to Shokrakar. Sera would be having a fit if she could see her 'precious little fletching' hiding away against Anya's blouse. It was a wonder that Lola wasn't having a fit.

Lulu reached out tentatively with one hand, to which Antaam mimicked. Anya was two steps from him, kneeling down, and Lulu had taken his fingers and squeezed. Lola snuffled and began whining, turning her face so she was looking to Dorian instead of Antaam. One of her arms went out, her fingers grasping at the air.

“Rie Rie.” She whined again and Dorian's heart broke as he hurried into the room.

“I'm stealing this one for lunch.” He muttered as his hands scooped Lola up off of Anya's hip. Anya frowned, but nodded. “Don't worry love, it takes time.” He bounced Lola once and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“ _Love_ , do I need to be worried?” Antaam asked, an obvious joke.

“ _Hardly_ , you're not my type in the slightest. Far too skinny,” Dorian scoffed playfully and turned on his heel, marching out of the room with Lola clinging to him. He waited until the door was closed and he was halfway down the steps. “There we are, my little dove, all better?”

Lola nodded and sniffled, head pillowed against Dorian's collar bone and little horns jammed into his shoulder. She was lucky he loved her oh so very much.

“Bull, Era.” She stated suddenly, pointing down the steps.

“Hmm?” He listened to her repeat herself, this time more emphatically. “Ahh, you want to see The Iron Bull and Auntie Sera.” Her little nod made him grin. “Alright, I'm sure they're not drunk at this hour, it's only noon.” Eventually he'd have to stop saying things like that, but for now Lola was young and didn't mimic _too_ many things people said.

Most of the time.

The trip to the tavern was had in relative peace, and when Dorian walked inside a shrill scream echoed through the room before Sera was running at him with her arms outstretched.

“My fletching!” She beamed when Lola practically threw herself at Sera. “My bundled up baby bits! Oh I missed you!”

“You saw her at breakfast.” Dorian reminded her as she walked over to the table full of Chargers, sans Bull, with Lola hugging her.

“I know, and that was _hours_ ago.” Sera bemoaned as Lola grabbed her face and knocked their foreheads together. Dorian laughed as he found a place next to Krem and Grim. Sera sat on the table itself and let Lola babble sternly to her.

Krem watched and smiled fondly, then turned to Dorian. “You want a drink? Something to eat?” He motioned to the bowl of dwindling chips on the table. “We _were_ going to wait for Chief to head down to lunch, but he's taking _forever_ up there.” Krem jerked his thumb at the stairs.

“I'm alright,” Dorain said with a laugh, “although lunch does sound good. Has anyone gone up to fetch him yet?” Krem shook his head no as Grim spoke up.

“Drawing straws.” He lifted the bundle of sticks in his hand and then waved two extended fingers. He motioned something in sign, and Dorian almost understood it this time. Sign was still new to him, and he mostly only remembered swear words, but he was still catching on. Without thinking, he reached out and drew one of the straws from Grim's fist.

Long, safe from that then.

In the end Rocky was stuck with the task, and he begrudgingly made his way up stars as Sera took his place with Lola. The toddler already had a loaf of bread and was nibbling on one end, her tiny fists held tight around the crust. Krem beamed at her and greeted her in Tevene, which she mostly had down. She greeted him back despite her mouthful.

“You know,” Sera muttered when Lola leaned against her, “if you'd told me a year ago that holding a baby would make me unbelievably happy, I'd have shot you in the foot.” She bent down to kiss the top of Lola's head, her little pigtails brushing both Sera's cheeks. Dalish snorted as she reached out, one of Lola's hands grabbing her fingers and swinging it as she continued to nibble. Dorian sighed with the rest of the group, Lola watching them curiously.

“It is something special though, isn't it?” Dorian watched the way Lola's feet tucked beneath her as she squirmed in Sera's lap. “I honestly couldn't stand children before the twins, I used to be forced to watch them in the Circle's as some sort of hope that the little ones would _reform_ me.”

Sitches snorted. “I take it they had the opposite effect?” He asked as he sat down with a clear glass. No smell of pungent alcohols, but the bitter tang of apples met Dorian's nose.

“The thought of adoption crossed my mind only after these two started talking,” Dorian smiled as Lola slapped her bread against her thigh, “I'm sure once I find a place to settle, a toddler or two would keep me happy.”

“And on your toes.” The Iron Bull called as he followed Rocky down the stairs

“Bull!” Lola screamed in delight, her bread falling into her lap as she waved both hands at him. The smile that settled on Bull's face was contagious, and he found a seat next to Dorian with a hand extended and palm flat.

Lola slapped his palm and spread her fingers, babbling something excitedly.

“Shanedan, Imekari.” He smiled when she babbled something back. “Close enough.” He looked around the table after dragging his attention away from Lola. “What are we doing today?”

“Well, Krem mentioned something about lunch?” Dorian shrugged. “I have to admit I'm a little hungry, and Lola could use the distraction. She's not warming up to Antaam as fast as Lulu is.” He scratched at his bare shoulder, catching Lola's eye as she turned to him and beamed, mouth full of bread. “Chew with your mouth closed my darling.”

“Can you blame her? About the warming up, not the mouth chewing.” Sera asked as she wiped Lola's face clean with a napkin. “Random man shows up, her mum is suddenly glued to his face, sleeping in her bed, just there all the time.” She smiled and took the piece of bread Lola offered her. “Dunno how Lulu does that. Just gets along with everyone I mean.” Letting out a sigh, she ran her hand through Lola's pigtail ends. “I really hope this doesn't put a wedge between them, they're too young for that.”

Dorian felt a lump form in his throat.

“Nah, not my little Imekari.” Bull boasted, catching Lola's attention and making her laugh in delight. “They'll be close until the end.” Bull rubbed his arm, then nodded toward the door. “Right, lunch.”

The table quickly emptied until it was just Dorian and Bull, always the last to leave. Sera lingered by the door, as did Krem, but they still stood just outside the tavern. As Dorian went to push himself out of his chair, he felt one of Bull's hands rest on his thigh.

“I don't trust him.” Bull whispered. “I don't like that Anya just lets him around the twins without thinking.” Dorian turned, looking at the smile on Bull's face as he waved at Lola from the door. His voice was anything but happy.

“Bull... you can't help who you fall in love with.” He tried to explain it, tried grasping at words he couldn't fathom.

“Yes you can.” Bull looked up at him from his seat, a soft confusion on his face. “Love is a conscious effort, it's one of the first things you learn about it under the Qun. Love is a choice.”

That made something in Dorian's chest clench. “It's... really not like that though, not for humans. Or elves or... anyone for that matter.” He tried for a smile. “Sometimes you don't even realize you're in love until it's too late to do anything about it.” With a shrug, he turned away from the table. “Maybe it's different for everyone, or maybe I'm just a hopeless romantic.”

He took two steps toward the door. 

“You're anything but hopeless, Dorian,” The Iron Bull said, “a little fucked up maybe, but not hopeless.”

Dorian turned and flashed Bull one of his winning smiles. “Right back at you.” He looked back and bit his bottom lip, then rolled his eyes.

–

Felix was moved from Dorian's rooms to the hospital wing when he couldn't walk anymore, but his spirits stayed high. He'd run out of Haven with children in his arms, and now they visited him any chance they could get. He'd been so worried that their parents would refuse their children the rights to see him, it was public knowledge that he had the Blight after all.

But they didn't seem to care, Felix was well taken care of and he'd saved their lives.

His most frequent visitor was, to no ones surprise, Dorian and Anya, and next to that Krem and The Chargers. Anya laughed as the group would swoon over Felix and regale him with their past jobs, doing anything they could think of to hear that soft laughter.

It was no secret that he was well loved.

“Krem?” Felix sat up in his bed, staring out of the tower window into the courtyard.

“Yup?” Krem sat up, face buried in a book Felix had gotten him via his connections.

“I think your boss likes my brother.” Felix admitted as he watched The Iron Bull flirt shamelessly to an oblivious Dorian.

“You have a brother?” Krem looked up, startled. Felix rolled his eyes at him and pointed at the window. “Oh! Dorian, yeah Bull's got some weird notion about how mixing sex and work is totally fine if people are okay with it. Pretty sure Dorian said something to him that got him hooked.” He looked back at the book and shrugged.

Felix frowned. “Do you... do you think it's only about sex... or?” He stared out the window at The Iron Bull and Dorian. “I don't want him hurting my brother like that.”

Krem snorted. “Dorian could knock Chief on his ass in two seconds flat.” He paused. “Oh, you meant emotionally.” He closed the book and walked to the window. “Honestly, Dorian's kind of got a cactus flower up his ass about the whole... Qunari and Tevinter being sworn enemies thing. If Bull gets through to him and melts that wall of ice he has up, maybe they'll be good for one another. And if not, Anya will break off all of Bull's toes in his sleep.”

“Oh how we live our life by the seat of maybe and what if.” Felix muttered.


	6. Grief is a cold dish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Canon Character Death, sad everyone, and a lot of alcohol.

Solas sat in his room staring at one of the empty walls he'd yet to paint, the twins running around him playing with their toys. Running was new but not surprising, and he was happy to know that they didn't scream to unholy levels when they tripped over their own feet and hit the floor. Lulu occasionally would wobble over, leaning her head against his thigh until he smiled at her. Whenever she saw he wasn't upset, she'd run off to play with Lola again, the two babbling or plopping down to draw with the wax sticks he'd given them.

Varric had warned against them, convinced the twins would draw all over his walls or murals. Apparently everyone assumed he cared more about bits of paint than he did the creativity of the twins. Appalling really, to know people thought so little of him. He turned away finally, watching the twins at they sat hip to hip and scribbled together on a large scroll. The two were obviously conspiring, their sweet faces hiding nothing.

At some point he'd fallen hopelessly in love with the both of them, as had everyone who'd spent more than three minutes in their company. His plans of grandeur seemed... lack luster in the face of their smiles. 

From above, he heard the sounds of Anya making her rounds, and the sudden lull as she attempted to make quiet conversation with Dorian. He could just see her over the railing, her hair trying desperately to fan out despite the awkward length.

Someone tugged at the edge of his tunic, and he looked down to see both twins at his knees. He smiled, holding out his hand as they pushed the scroll at him.

“Lets see, shall we?” He unfurled the paper and looked at what he assumed was meant to be several shapes, but was instead just a barrage of colors and swirls. “Is this for me?” The twins nodded emphatically and pointed at certain blobs.

“Unca.” Lola said, then moved her finger. “Era.”

Lulu pointed at a blob in the bottom corner. “You.” She said, proud as she could be. “Up.” Her hands lifted toward his shoulders and he bent down obligingly to sit her on his thigh. Lola was happy to stay where she stood, babbling about her picture.

Then Dorian came storming down the stairs, all fury and near literal fire. “How _dare_ he!” His voice caught the twins attention, and soon Anya was hurrying after Dorian as he made his way toward the door.

“Wait, you can't just go without supplies.” She looked startled. “Let me go with you, I don't want you going alone! _Please_ Dorian.” He turned, catching the twins and Solas in the corner of his eye, then deflated. Lola was already walking toward him with a concerned look. Dorian was her second favorite person in the world after all.

“Rie Rie.” Her voice carried to him and he knelt down, arms open for the hug she wrapped him in. “No upset. Love you.” Solas watched the tension in Dorian crest and then shatter, as if someone had thrown a rock at a glass window. Dorian's eyes squeezed shut and he picked Lola up, his face buried in her shoulder as she pet his head.

“Your children are cruel.” Solas could hear him muttering into Lola's dress.

“It's great right? Whenever someone starts to lose their temper I just hold up a baby and oh look, they physically lose all of their will to do anything other than see them smile.” Anya grinned and crossed her arms. “Seriously though Dorian, let me go with you. It can be just us or we can take the crew, but don't go alone.”

Lulu poked Solas a little harder in the ribs than necessary to catch his attention. “Yes darling, I'm terribly sorry, do continue.” There was no need to eavesdrop anymore, he had far more pressing matters to attend to. “Is that our stalwart Cassandra?” He pointed at what looked like a gray and black hippo with Cassandra's hair.

–

Dorian had returned from Redcliffe an absolute mess.

“Nope, that's it, I'm your father now.” Varric stood off to the side of the tavern, arms around Dorian's hips as he hugged him. “It was a joke before, but now it's serious. I'm getting adoption papers. Where's Blackwall, I need him to be your mother.”

“How does everyone already know?” Dorian muttered, accepting the hug.

“Sera was very angry.” Blackwall said, lifting his tankard as he walked into the room. “Show me the line and I'll sign.”

“Speaking of angry, so was Bull, Anya too. I believe she's off filling your brother in though.” Solas nodded sagely, one of his rare trips out. “Quite frankly I'm surprised Bull didn't come in here and put a price on your fathers head.”

“Nah, he has his own mercenary band. If he wanted that fucks head he'd have taken it himself.” Varric decided, still not letting Dorian go.

“I'm to suffer through this all night, aren't I?” Dorian sighed, already resigned. “Someone get me a beer.”

–

Vivienne wasn't one for the tavern, the party came to her or it didn't commence honestly. So when she strode into the place, skirts billowing behind her, Bull knew something was wrong. She scanned the room, caught his eye, and crooked a finger. Not a word passed between them, but The Iron Bull rose to his feet and followed her out. The courtyard was obscenely quiet compared to the warm den of conversation of the tavern, and that alone made his skin crawl with anticipation.

“What's going on?” The Iron Bull asked. Vivienne just turned and began walking toward the steps. “Ma'am?”

“Felix.” Was all she said. He hurried after her and up several flights of stairs until they stopped outside Dorian's bedroom. She opened his door without a knock, inviting herself in with the same flourish she always held.

The Iron Bull hesitated outside the door when the smell of lavender and skin powder hit him. The scent was strong and overpowering, so very... not Dorian. This was the smell of healers. Looking inside, Bull saw Dorian slumped on the floor, bloodshot eyes not even attempting to hide his tears. His artful makeup was ruined and his hair tugged out of place. There was also a broken bottle of perfume across the room, something he must have thrown. He was in the clothes Bull had last seen him in yesterday, and from the looks of it he'd just sat there crying for a day.

“The Iron Bull is here.” Vivienne knelt down, scooping up one of Dorian's hands in her own and kissing the back. “As requested. Do you want me to stay or do you want privacy?”

Dorian opened his mouth, a reply at the ready, but shut it and squeezed his eyes shut. Too afraid to speak then.

Bull walked into the room and lowered himself to the floor next to Dorian. He held out an arm, letting Dorian lean into him and shake from the force of holding back tears he probably couldn't even shed. Looking around, he spotted a box and note on the dresser, then nodded for Vivienne to investigate. She pushed to her feet, passing Dorian's hand to Bull, then lifted the note to the light.

She read in silence, even when Dorian started crying again. Bull pulled him closer, hushing him and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Easy big guy, I'm right here.” Why hadn't Vivienne gotten Anya for this? Or Varric?

Oh, fuck, right. They were off on their field trip with Sera. Anya wouldn't even know Felix had gotten... that Felix had gone.

“Ah.” Vivienne's voice cut through the room like the bitterness of winter. Whatever she'd read had infuriated her. “We need to get him out of this room.” She marched over to the window and flung it open. “He can sleep as my guest for the night, unless you have a pull out?” She turned and waited patiently.

Bull shook his head no. “Just the one bed.” He admitted as he pushed himself to his feet. “Though it's big enough for two.” He looked down at Dorian, who scoffed.

“I'd rather not, no offense but I'd prefer you wash the sheets first.” He sounded hoarse. Bull pulled him to his feet and wrapped him in a hug, then led him outside to the crisp air where Dorian sucked in deep lungfuls. His fists held tight to the small wall keeping him from falling over the edge.

“Wow, if that's all it took to get you in my bed, I'd wash the mattress too!” Bull couldn't help the tease, seeing the smile it put on Dorian's face. No matter how weak it was, it was still a smile.

“Vile.” Dorian muttered, but there was no heat there. He leaned against Bull's side and stared out at the stars as Vivienne fussed inside the room.

They stood in silence for a while, Dorian trembling occasionally and wiping his face on the back of his sleeve. Bull didn't even notice when he wrapped an arm around him, but Dorian fit perfectly against his side. He knew Dorian wouldn't want to talk about it, not yet at least, if he ever even did, but Bull didn't care. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he would get the information out of him, no need for any pressure. The silence was comfortable though, and soon enough Vivienne walked out and waved toward the stairwell.

“Alright, come along darling.” She held up a bag full of Dorian's clothes and his staff. “Lets have a sleepover, shall we? We've got a heart to find later after all.” 

The Iron Bull let him go into Vivienne's company, a small part of his chest aching to watch him leave. He could put the context clues together.

Felix had died a week after the Redcliffe visit, right when Dorian needed him most, and with no Anya to carry him through... His friends would have a lot of pieces to pick up after this, but they had plenty of distractions planned. Go fight a bunch of wyverns, get a heart, head to Val Royoux. Dorian wold be suitably distracted, and Bull would be there to keep an eye on him.

–

When Anya got back only a day later, she and Dorian spent the entire night locked in her bedroom grieving. Dorian filled out paperwork and made arrangements with ease, and broke down upon the reading of Felix's will.

He wanted his funeral to be held in a traditional mix of Vashoth and Tevinter catastrophe, a tribute to his “remaining family members,” as he'd so lovingly put it. He left Anya his summer home, Dorian the state house and titles to pass out as he saw ft, and he'd split his funds between the Inquisition, the children of Skyhold, and The Chargers. Krem was given the option of taking his last name and reestablishing himself as a house of power in Tevinter, should he ever find the urge.

“He always was a show off.” Dorian muttered as he accepted the latest delivery of flowers. There were pink Seven Sister bulbs and deep Burgundy lily's filling the delivery room, all with Josephine's fingerprints.

“He's made those children richer than most lords I know.” Anya muttered as she read over the will once again.

“Like I said, show off.” Dorian let out a long sigh and turned to Shokrakar. “How long do you think this will take?”

She shrugged. “Two or three hours?” She held up her glass jar and began walking toward the door. “Anya, come on. He wanted you to do it.”

Anya nodded and walked after her.

By the time everything was finalized, Felix's body lay on a tall pyre surrounded by lily's and specialized silks. He lay there in white trousers and no shirt, instead painted from chest and face with vitaar patterns. Anya looked rattled as she stood there, clutching Dorian's hand in her own as he walked everyone through the last prayer he knew. 

They were outside of Skyhold for this, just below in the valley. It had taken the mages several hours to clear the snow, but they'd done so without complaint. Everyone loved Felix after all, it was worth it to send him off properly. He'd paid for his own rites to be read, poured all his money where he thought it would be best suited.

Krem took up a prayer where Dorian faltered, this one more common among the Soporati. Felix would have loved it. When his voice finally faded, Cole picked up a prayer Felix enjoyed when they were children, and the prayers continued until no one had any left.

Anya sniffled and lifted the torch out of the ground. Dorian reached over, both their hands wrapped around the base as they stepped forward and tossed the fire onto the silks.

Plumes of purple and pink smoke billowed upward and disappeared before they could crest over the mountain. Dorian shut his eyes, the heat of the flames barely keeping him warm as Anya hugged him. It was a somber event, but eventually it was over. Anya tugged him away, back into Skyhold where her Kith waited with bottles in hand.

“Now we mourn the proper Vashoth way.” Anya said.

“What, by getting glaringly drunk?” Dorian asked with a sad laugh. Beside him, Vivienne appeared holding a bottle of green liquid. Bull passed them and offered a nod, hi Chargers pairing off to find more alcohol.

“Yes.” She stated. “Felix had this imported to me specifically so the three of us would have something decent to drink after he passed.”

“The point of Mourning drinking is to get obliterated and only speak of the good.” Anya countered as she took a bottle of whiskey from Shokrakar.

Vivienne just smirked. “Darling, if anything we'll be so out of our minds you'll have to get alcohol poisoning to keep up.” Dorian laughed for the first time in days. “Felix might not have looked it, but he could drink anyone under the table, I remember him telling me that.”

“We have to go get your heart in two days.” He reminded her.

“Yes, and family just died, so I'll deal with the hangover when we get that heart to Val Royoux.” She smiled and pulled flute glasses out of her bag. Dorian nodded and took one of the glasses as she opened the bottle.

“To family.” He muttered. “We should really get some sugar.”

“To love, and to holding on to the best bits for as long as we can.” Vivienne whispered as she pulled a bag of sugar cubes out of her pocket. “Anya, get over here and drink with us.”

–

Two days later and Vivienne sat on the floor of her old bedroom in Val Royoux and let herself cry for the first time in what felt like years. Here where she had built up comforts, built a life from the ground up, built a love out of nothing. All of it was pointless now that Bastion was dead.

Anya had done everything perfectly, she'd tried so hard and gotten the right heart, but... sometimes people were just meant to go. Wasn't that the saying? Sometimes you just had to let them slip away? Vivienne felt hollow though, this wasn't meant to hurt so much. Things had piled up too fast, first Felix, now this?

Josephine slipped inside her room, quiet as she needed to be, but never said a word. Had it been anyone else...

She sat in front of Vivienne and held out her hands, to which Vivienne fell into. Weakness wasn't crying, weakness was holding those emotions in when you knew they were crushing you. Weakness was not letting yourself grieve.


	7. May I have this dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought I wasn't going to write about Dorian and Vivienne having a much needed shopping therapy session after the last chapter you were dead wrong. Nothing says "I'm going to feel better" like elitist shopping.  
> Also tfw when your toddler niece sees you're in love before you.

“So that's what happened while you were away, and you know what? Fuck it, being sad is awful, but you're still here.” Sera decided.

“Language.” Blackwall muttered as he swayed with Lulu in his arms. She and Sera blew a raspberry at him. “I deserved that.” He decided.

“You really _should_ try to censor it.” Dorian commented, watching as Sera danced with Lola in her arms. “They're stringing sentences together a lot faster than I expected them to.”

Bull chuckled. “Qunari for you.” He lifted his tankard in a salute.

Vivienne shook her head. “They already swear in Tevene.” She said as she sat delicately at the dining room table. “And I think they're learning Antivan from Leliana.” Bull and Dorian shared a fake gasp.

“How filthy.” Dorian said mockingly.

Lola giggled and clapped both her hands together. “Filthy.” She declared.

Sera just smiled. “Awww, you always know how to cheer me up, don't you fletching?” She leaned down and rubbed her nose with Lola's. “Love you sweetest.”

“Love _you_ Era.” Lola said, full of conviction. Dorian watched as Sera melted into an absolute mess. He couldn't help but grin at them, and when Sera caught him she flipped him off.

“Guys,” Anya walked in staring at a scroll, Antaam at her back, “so uhh... is it time to talk about the thing at Halamshiral yet?” She looked up and smiled. “Wait, why are you dancing?” Blackwall stopped swaying, but Sera continued her twirling.

“Duh, the thing. It's a ball. We're taking turns so they get used to dancing.” Sera said, deadpan as she lowered Lola into a dip.

“Sera...” Anya looked to Vivienne, then away, “I... don't think it's a good idea to bring the twins.”

The room was briefly quiet. “And why the fuck not?” Sera asked as she straightened up.

“They'll be ridiculed.” Vivienne offered.

“I'll stab anyone who tries it.” Sera said simply.

“I'd pay to see that.” Dorian uttered. “High court stabbing over every day mockery.”

“Honestly dear, Anya's going to have enough trouble getting the court to accept her as it is.” Vivienne explained, a hand lifting to rub her temples. “They're going to call her terrible names I will repeat in front of the twins, and they'd call the twins even worse ones, possibly comparing them to...” She shook her head. “Never the less, they'd be endlessly bored and the ball will go until morning. There would be nowhere for them to sleep and they really shouldn't stay up that late.”

That seemed to ease Sera, as well as several others, in the room. She turned to Lola, who was looking up at her in confusion. “Era?” She asked something in Tevene.

“I'm alright fletchling.” She whispered. “I'll stay here with you and we'll have our very own ball! We won't miss out on a thing.”

–

Anya stood on one of the balcony's of Halamshiral and stared down into the courtyard. Dorian was there laughing with The Iron Bull, the two dancing to the music below as their friends surrounded them. Blackwall stood off to the side, throwing a line or two into their conversation, often making Dorian toss his head back with laughter. Every time he would, Bull would smile, utterly smitten, before covering it up.

Blackwall was awful close to Josephine though, and Anya was waiting patiently for him to ask her to dance. Any second now.

“There you are.” Antaam's voice was gruff as always as he slipped through the doors. “Leliana is ready to pull her hair out looking for you.”

Anya rolled her eyes, still gazing into the courtyard. “I needed a minute.” She admitted. “This whole place is a mess. I hate it here.” Antaam snorted as he walked to her side. She leaned against him, taking the hand he offered.

“You fixed it well enough, you're good at bringing people together after all.” He turned, pressing his lips to her cheek. Anya hummed, eyes fluttering shut as she breathed in the smell of her husband.

“I miss the twins.” She admitted. “While we were fighting I kept thinking about them, how I would have ripped those noble women's throats out had they talked to my girls the way they were talking to me.” She shook her head. “This place is garbage.”

Antam hummed. “I 'accidentally' stepped on a woman's dress train earlier when she called you a cow behind your back. Damn near ripped the entire thing off at the hip.” He chuckled. “You didn't notice, but Bull did, he swooped in and told the woman I didn't speak a word of Trade.” Anya laughed this time. “And here I was, thinking he didn't like me.”

Anya snorted. “Oh, he doesn't.” She beamed at the way Antaam rolled his eyes. “But he knows you love me, and that you love our daughters. That's good enough for him.” She reached out and ran a thumb over his cheek. “Hey, dance with me?”

He smiled. “I've been wanting to all night.”

–

Josephine came home furious at the state of the ball she'd been to, and immediately started planning a ball for the twins. This wouldn't be too difficult, just a small affair with a very restricted guest list. Of course word got around, and soon Anya found her desk piled high with letters requesting an invitation to this 'super exclusive' and 'highly secretive' event. She laughed at every single one of them. 

Across the room, Dorian and Vivienne were busy 'tormenting' a seamstress as the twins ran through hanging bolts of fabric and played hide and seek in the silks. Their giggles were almost infectious.

“ _Rosemary_ , honestly Elena? How ghastly.” Vivienne waved away the offered bolt. “If we're going to go with green we're going to go with something visibly pleasing.” Anya snorted. Beside her Cullen held out a bowl of popcorn and chuckled. She took a handful.

“What about Juniper?” The seamstress asked as she flipped through her bolts and swatches.

“Don't _insult_ me like that.” Dorian scoffed and scooped up one of the twins as she weaved between his legs. “Does this look like a child I'd let be caught dead in _juniper_?” He rolled his eyes as the little girl squealed and hugged his forearm.

“Of course not, my mistake.” The seamstress gave a nod and flipped through another few bolts.

“Calling it now, she's going to quit before she even gets to fitting. We're going to have to have Leliana do it.” Cullen whispered.

“No way, she's from Vivienne's personal staff. This is like... an average weekend for her. Plus Leliana already refused, I asked her first.” Anya argued behind her hand.

The seamstress hummed suddenly and pulled out a long bolt. “What if we jumped right out of the greens and moved into this.” She unrolled the bolt and draped the fabric over her arm.

“That's... that's still green?” Anya whispered.

“Yup.” Cullen stuffed another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

“Hmm, I do like the aquamarine.” Vivienne rubbed the fabric between her fingers. “But not this fabric, it's far too expensive. These are still toddlers, while yes I obviously want them to have something nice, there's no need for something that won't be able to withstand _dinner_.”

The seamstress seemed excited at the prospect of what she deemed a challenge. “Right away Madam. I'll order something durable, but easy to wash.”

“I'm thinking teal accents?” Dorian mused. “Teal or seagreen.”

“Excellent choices, shall I be making hair pieces as well?” The seamstress asked, eyeing the horns that were jagging into Dorian's shoulder..

“Nope, I draw the line in the sand at anything near their hair or their horns.” Anya called out. Cullen gave her a look.

“You put bows in their hair all the time.” He stated, still whispering.

“Yeah, around their pigtails.” Anya hissed back. “I also know how much they hate getting their hair done, Lulu would stab a horn right through that woman's hand.” Anya countered. “Move on to shoes?”

–

“That's certainly... a green dress.” Sera said as Lola ran toward her from the other end of the hall. She'd walked in Cassandra and Leliana, the two immediately branching off from her.

From her right, Cole came into view. “She really likes the color.” He said, walking passed her. “Reminds her of when her mother saves the world.” He disappeared into the crowd and Sera had to fight a shiver. He still unnerved her, but not as bad as she'd thought he would. Not when he knew what was wrong when one of the twins started crying, or knew the easiest way to fix it.

“Era!” Lola had her arms outstretched, a laugh in her chest as Sera scooped her up and swung her around. She accepted the gentle headbutt and kiss to her cheek. 

Looking around, she noticed Solas was a few feet away having what looked like a very serious discussion with Lulu as she nibbled on a cookie that was about as big as her head. She was sitting on one of the tables, Antaam beside her and picking crumbles off her dress.

The kitchen staff were enjoying the chance to dress up and had baked plenty of the twins favorites, littering them around the room. They were mostly baked goods, but here and there Sera spotted thinly veiled attempts at hiding vegetables in meats. 

She caught Blackwall's eye and nodded to him. He waved, then turned back and continued talking with the lead cook, a pastry in one hand and napkin in the other.

“Nice turnout for your very own dace, innit? Only one or two nobles, and they're the good ones yeah?” Sera asked Lola as she walked into the crowd. Shokrakar and Varric were off at a table near the back, a gaggle of children surrounding them as they told a story with the help of some candles and the shadows on the wall. Their voices carried and Sera lingered long enough to let Lola soak up one of the stories about a firebird, then turned back into the crowd to see who else she could find.

Cullen was near one of the side doors, standing over Josephine with her clipboard held high above his head. Sera grinned and hurried over.

“Right then, are we playing keep away from Josie?” She asked with a smirk.

“Jo Jo!” Lola clapped happily and blew the other woman a kiss, her cheeks flushed. Josephine stopped trying to jump for the clipboard and caught the 'kiss,' tucking it into her dress pocket and faking a swoon. Lola giggled and hid her face against Sera's shoulder.

“She's trying to work at the ball.” Cullen held the clipboard higher.

“I was checking the guest list!” Josephine insisted. “I don't remember inviting Ser Edenforth.”

“Bull!” Sera shouted into the crowd and turned to find him. “You're tall, come over here!” The Iron Bull's laughter ecohed through the hall as he walked over, Krem at his side. Cullen bent his wrist, holding out the clipboard toward Bull. He took it without question. The three men shared a look and quickly set to action.

Krem stepped forward as Bull shifted and put the clipboard behind is back. “Ambassador, dance with me?” Krem stepped up and offered Josephine his arm.

“That won't work on me.” She took his arm anyway. “I'm coming back for that!” She let him lead her toward the dance floor. “Just you wait!”

Sera snorted and nodded toward the curtain behind her as she caught Bull's eye. Bull chuckled and quickly hid the clipboard in the folds of the velvet,Cullen fluffing the folds and grinning. He looked over at Lola, who had peeked out and was giggling at them.

“Promise not to tell her where we hid that?” He asked as he bent down to let Lola press her forehead to his in greeting.

“Yes.” She said, all smile. Sera laughed and twirled around.

“Alright boys, I've got to get in at least _one_ dance with the love of my life before her adoring crowd cuts in.” Sera said, waving at them both as she walked onto the dance floor. Lola was clinging happily to her, already looking around the room.

The song hadn't even ended before she caught sight of Blackwall approaching Josephine and Krem, asking for the next dance probably.

Took him long enough.

“Can I cut in?” A familiar voice cut through the crowd and Sera turned to see Dalish and Dorian walking up to her. Dalish was grinning at her, a goofy smile that made Sera feel calm. “I hate to ask Lola, but would it be alright if I whisked your date away? Dagna and I wanted to dance with her, may we?” Dalish asked as she waved at Sera.

“No, mine.” Lola decided as she wrapped her arms around Sera's neck.

“Why, not even if I asked _you_ for a dance my dearest?” Dorian feigned hurt, a hand to his chest as he pouted. Lola bit her lip, then looked at Sera, then back to Dorian.

“Oh go on, don't crush his hopes and dreams like that.” Sera said with a laugh.

“Otay.” Lola reached out her arms, slumping against Dorian as he hugged her close and spun her away from the two women. He twirled gracefully, earning plenty of laughter from Lola until he slowed to a stop in front of The Iron Bull.

He seemed genuinely surprised to have bumped into him. “Oh, hello.” Dorian muttered.

“Hey, I see you're still as elegant as a peacock.” Bull grinned, looking around. “Care if I join the two of you for a dance?”

Dorian's face flushed. “I'd love that, what about you, Lola?”

She took one look at Dorian's blush, then a look at the grin on Bull's face, and nodded enthusiastically.


	8. A bad idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotions my dudes. Emotions.

Antaam had never truly been left alone with the twins before, and now he was starting to realize _why_. No one had faith in him, and that was sort of justified. He was a one armed Tal-Vashoth who showed up out of nowhere and slipped into the lives of the Inquisition completely on accident.

Lola was sitting on the floor playing with several blocks very calmly, but Lulu was throwing things at him. From toy swords to plush animals. Koslun's left nut, she'd knocked a shoe against his horn earlier and nearly sent him to the floor. He'd thought she'd liked him, but apparently he'd gotten too close to Lola. Lola he _knew_ didn't care for him, or maybe she was just utterly indifferent, but she'd screamed violently whenever Anya tried to pass her over to him.

So now he was stuck hiding on the stairs of Anya's bedroom, avoiding the amazing accuracy of his three and a half year old. Or was she four? He had no clue anymore.

“Who's ready for lunch?” Cullen's voice called as he opened the door. He held a tray in one hand, a large coat in the other. As soon as he saw Antaam he bit his lip to keep his laughter down.

“Quite... quite the shiner you have there.” Cullen muttered as he started to walk up the steps.

“My children want me dead, and you stand there and mock my pain... well, better you than Bull.” Antaam decided.

“Now why would you say that? They wouldn't be out for your head, they're only toddlers.” There was plenty of doubt in Cullen's voice though. “Probably just a regular tantrum.” He held the tray out and Antaam took it, balancing it with his knee. Walking up the next few steps, Cullen peered over the railing.

“Lola, Lulu?” He called out. A block flew at his head which he deftly swatted away. He ducked down with a smile on his face. “That's definitely a regular tantrum.” He said reassuringly. “Lulu gets really protective sometimes, she'll even take it out on Anya.” Cullen shrugged and walked down a few steps so he was sitting next to Antaam, who slumped further in on himself. Sighing, Cullen patted the mans arm. “They'll grow out of it.”

“I don't think they will.” Antaam admitted. “They don't... they never got the chance to _bond_ with me, bonding is important. That's what that stupid book Varric gave me said at least.”

Cullen blinked in surprise. “Varric gave you a book? Also they're still young, give them time.”

“Tips on how to raise your baby, or something along those lines. Horseshit written in Orlesian.” Antaam passed the tray back and let Cullen drape the coat around him. “I just wanted to be good at this, be good _for_ them. I don't want them under the Qun, but I... I'm so scared that I'll raise them that way. It's all I know.”

“Antaam,” Cullen smiled and stood up again, tray pressed to his hip, “you're doing fine. Come on, I've got to get some sort of vegetable into your kids. You can distract them so they throw things at you and I'll try feed them.”

\--

“They want us to just... wait, okay, no, start from the beginning.” Shokrakar was standing, arms crossed in the war room as The Iron Bull leaned back on the stool they'd given him. She'd never looked so furious, save the day Anya had told her she'd fallen in love with Antaam.

“An alliance could be very-” Shokrakar cut Anya off.

“Don't you finish that sentence.” She hissed.

“Beneficial.” Anya whispered as she hovered over the map. “But... the Storm Coast? We hate the Storm Coast.” She pouted, scratching the back of her neck. “I mean I get that's where we met you but... don't we have Vordi stationed here?”

Antaam shook his head, a fond smile. “Vendi, my arms brother. You sent Vordi to the kitchen staff because he knows how to cook.”

“Right, they don't even look alike, how do I always get them confused? They've been with us for like... a year.” She leaned into Antaam's side. “But seriously, who picks the Storm Coast?”

“Blame the Venatori.” Bull said, tilting his head to eye Antaam's hand on Anya's waist.

“We could at least give it a shot?” Anya looked up, suddenly frowning. “Don't make that face at me.”

Bull blinked. “I'm... not making a face at you?” He looked around, then caught the sour look on Shokrakar's face. “Ahh. Right. She's making the face.” He sat up straighter. There was no hiding the fact that Shokrakar still hated the Qun. How she didn't loath Bull he'd never understand.

Shokrakar turned on her heel, stomping toward the door. “Putting it out there right now, this is a horrible idea!” She snapped. “I say tell them to go _fuck_ themselves. Nothing good is going to come out of this, it's bullshit tactics.” She walked out and slammed the door behind her. 

Anya winced. “Sure she didn't mean that, Bull.”

Bull just smiled at her. “Oh I'm positive she did.”

–

“No!” Lulu screamed as Krem tried to pass her off. “No no no!” Bull seemed to be having a similar problem with Lola, and Anya couldn't help laughing. Not even Sera or Solas seemed to be able to coax the twins away.

“Anya, help me, this s getting out of hand.” Krem begged, cradling the crying three year old in his arms. “We've got to get going. This isn't even the first mission we've been on, they've never been this clingy.” Anya just smirked and walked over, prying Lulu away from Krem despite her screaming. She deftly passed her to Solas, who tucked her under his chin and began humming and bouncing her.

“No.” Lola moaned as Anya got closer. “No go!” She hugged Bull's neck and sniffled. He looked like a broken man, big hand curled around her back as he rubbed his cheek against Lola's and tried to talk her out of her new limpet lifestyle.

Anya pulled her off and passed her to Sera, who began whispering quietly to her through her distressed screams. She watched as her twins wailed, Antaam helpless on the sidelines.

“We better go now, like ripping off a clotted bandage.” Cassandra muttered. “I know it hurts, but it's better to get out of here fast, rather than linger.” She nodded toward the door where Krem had already run. He was wiping his eyes, trying to cover up his tears. The Iron Bull was just outside talking to Dorian, who looked ready to crawl out of his skin at every scream.

“Yeah, lets go.” Anya hurried out after kissing Antaam, Cassandra hot on her heels.

“I don't understand, they're never this upset about us heading out. Normally they just give us kisses and get distracted.” Krem bit his thumbnail and let out a long breath.

“They're getting older.” Cassandra said. “They've seen some of the soldiers come back beaten and bloodied. They might be scared that will happen to us.”

Anya scoffed. “As if.” She flexed her arms. “I'd like to see those fuckers hurt _us_.”

–

The Iron Bull sat in the rain, staring out at the smoldering ruin of the dreadnought. Dorian sat next to him slowly, but they weren't touching. The silence was a sick kind of weight between everyone at the camp still, and it started from Bull. Cassandra was off picking stragglers out of the crowd with a crossbow, not wanting to face the consequences of Bull's shock.

The Chargers were okay, thank The Maker, but Bull...

There was no _physical_ wound, but it was still a deep cut, one that no potion would heal. Still, Dorian stayed close and hoped he could help, waiting for the Chargers to climb up the hill and engulf Bull in their arms like a bandage. He wasn't enough to set Bull at ease, one set of arms would never be enough for something like this.

Bull's hand found his in the rain, a gentle squeeze through trembling fingers. Dorian squeezed back, warming Bull's hand in his own and pulling the scared fingers to his mouth for a kiss. He might not be able to do much for pain like this, but he could sit here and love Bull. Might have been too late to admit that, and very inappropriate time to realize it, but he did.

Dorian remembered seeing the advanced guard, the flock of mages marching along the hill. He remembered grabbing Bull's hand, pointing to The Chargers. Wordlessly, Bull knew. 

They'd never survive on their own.

Gatt had seen the motion, warned him off. He'd _known_ there would be reinforcements in the wings, he's suggested that hill specifically for The Chargers. Cassandra had nearly taken his head off, but turned the swing into something different.

Bull had taken one look at Anya, and she'd smiled. He was pleading with her, begging her to make the choice for him, begging her to help him, to give him the excuse he _needed_.

“Bull, they're _yours._ ” She'd said, her voice clear as day despite the rain. “Blow the fucking horn.” Gatt had looked ready to slit her throat, but he'd flinched as Bull had signaled the retreat.

Thrown out of the Qun. _Tal-Vashoth._ Betrayer.

Anya had rolled her eyes and drawn a fist back to punch Gatt in the back of the skull as he spat vitriol at them, but Bull had placed a hand on her arm with such resigned gentleness that it had startled her. She'd stopped, turned to him, and wrapped her arms around him as the dreadnought had gone up.

Now Dorian was there, Bull having slid to the ground, and it was all Dorian could do not to blurt out an 'I love you, fuck them, you have _us_.' 

Seeing the desperation on Bull's face, the fucking awe struck relief when the Chargers got away, it broke something in Dorian. All the bullshit he'd been feeding himself flooded away with the rain.

He loved this man. This disgusting, flirtatious disaster. This fucked up mess who was just as divided from his roots as Dorian was, only more so now.

“It hurts.” Bull admitted.

“I know, I may not know the extent,” Dorian whispered, “but I know what it feels like to be cut out from everything you know. I won't leave.” Bull turned to him, the raw emotion on his face making Dorian's stomach lurch. “I'll _never_ leave you, Bull.”

“This is so fucked up.” The sound of his voice was a broken sob.

The Chargers crested the hill and ran toward them at that moment, Krem breaking the line first to wrap his arms around Bull's back. “Chief, you're okay.” He'd whispered, voice trembling. “We were so _scared_ you wouldn't be okay.”

Bull's laughter turned into full blown bawling, drowned out by the rain as he pulled his Chargers in and held them tight. Dorian stood at arms reach, never leaving Bull's sight. 

He never let go of his hand.

–

Shokrakar met them at the gate and knew instantly that shit had gone sideways. She could have said 'I told you so,' but instead she'd wrapped Bull up in a hug and lifted him off the ground. “Let's go talk somewhere.” He'd agreed when she set him down.

No one stopped them as they walked away.

\--

Bull walked inside after dealing with the assassins and hissed as he prodded at the wounds. Anya trailed after him, also poking at the cuts on his arms. “These look nasty.” She admitted as blood rolled down Bull's skin.

“Bark's worse than the bite.” Bull muttered. “I can handle it, Boss. Please stop poking me.”

“You should get Dorian to clean you up.” Anya said, already decided. “Stupid assassins.”

Bull snorted. “Dorian's not a healer.” Anya gave him a look, pointed and full of an eye roll. “What? He's _not_ , what would seeing him do?”

“Oh my _fuck_ , you two are like... glued to each other. If I have to watch you eye fuck him from across the room one more time-”

An all too familiar scream erupted from further inside the keep that made both of them look up in shock. Anya was running faster than Bull could move, the sound her of girls fine tuned to the very core of her. She burst through the doors and reached out, snapping the neck of the retreating assassin before he could even get to the door. What an idiot he'd been to try and run passed her.

There was a charred body already on the ground, another missing a chunk of his neck while Antaam stood there, blood soaked and enraged as he spit a chunk of flesh out.

Lulu was laying on the ground in a heap with her eyes wide open, but unmoving. Lola knelt over her and screaming.

“No!” Anya rushed into the room, dropping to her knees and scooping Lulu up. Her hands shook at she fought to find a pulse, some color fluttering back to her cheeks. There was a gash on Lulu's arm, something faintly blue trickling out of it.

Bull looked around, picked up the bloody dagger and sniffing it, then snarling before he threw it toward the fire. It went up with a sizzle.

“Maz'tlin.” He stated. “We need to burn it out of her fast before it can spread any further.”

“I'll get Dorian, he's good with fire.” Antaam rushed to the door but was stopped when Dorian met him there. “Hey, I was just looking for you.”

“Dorian!” Anya shouted, lifting Lulu's arm.

“I heard her scream, I came as fast as I could.” Dorian ran in, dropping to the floor on the other side of Anya so Lulu was laying across their laps. Bull scooped Lola up, wrapping her in a hug as she wailed.

Other members of the inner circle were flooding the room now.

“What _is_ this?” Dorian asked as he traced the slow creep of blue up Lulu's arm.

Bull bounced Lola slowly, beginning to sway. “Type of paralytic poison. Use something fine grain to burn it out.” Bull instructed. “Fuck, I was just a fucking distraction. How fucking _dare_ they!” His growl made Lola hiccup.

“Fine grain... where's my gunpowder?” Dorian searched the vials and pouches on his hip until he found one, then upended the whole thing onto Lulu's arm. His eyes shut, his fists hovering over the cut until his fingers froze, white flame engulfing Lulu's arm. The blue lines rose, her skin pushing up as if trying to fly away from the muscle beneath. For a few breathless seconds, Anya wanted to shout at him to stop, but instead she stared at Lulu's face.

Finally her eyes shut and the tension Anya hadn't even noticed released as the blue lines disappeared. As Dorian pulled away, there was a raw burn mark where the cut had once been. He leaned back, letting out a long sigh. His eyes trailed over to the dead and charred body on the ground and he pushed up to his feet to walk over to Bull, arms extended.

“Pass her here.” Dorian whispered. Bull looked at him, hesitant, but obliged by laying Lola against Dorian's chest. He found the nearest chair and sat there, pointing over at Lulu. “Look, she's fine my sweet.” He said, reassuringly. “She's okay, everything is alright now.” Lola just shook her head 'no' over and over again as Dorian eyed Bull. “You're bleeding.”

“I'm fine, I promise. Let me try something.” Bull dropped to the floor and leaned in, whispering low to Lola in Qunlat. They huddled close, Antaam dropping to his knees to cradle Lulu as Anya began wiping off her face.

“She set them on fire.” Antaam explained later when Bull and Dorian had finally gotten Lola to sleep. Lulu was still unconscious on his arm. “Our daughter's a saarebas.”

“ _Don't_ fucking call her that.” Anya snapped. “She's a _mage_.” Antaam sighed and rubbed his eyes, then slumped to the floor.

“She was crying because she was scared Sera wasn't going to love her anymore.” Bull admitted, head on Dorian's thigh. “She said she knew Lulu would be fine as soon as she saw Dorian, but she doesn't want to be a mage because, and I quote, Sera will hate her.”

Anya groaned, head falling back. “Fuck.”

“When they start saying that, it isn't my fault.” Antaam stated. “I need a bath, here.” He passed Lulu to Anya and frowned at the front of his shirt. “I should really take Dagna up on that prosthetic arm and stop killing things with my teeth.”

“I need to find Sera.” Dorian muttered, still petting Lola's curls.

None of them moved.

\--

Four hours later and Lola stood behind Dorian's legs, eyes watering as she stared up at Sera. Sera who was pale, but not running away.

“You're... you're sure?” Sera asked finally, the first words she'd spoken since Dorian had tracked her down in her bedroom. Dorian nodded, looking down at Lola as she clutched his pants tight in her fists.

“Absolutely convinced you'd never love her _ever_ again.” Dorian said, trying not to smirk.

“Oh tits to that.” Sera dropped to her knees, arms held out. “Come here fletching.”

Lola sniffed. “Not... not mad?”

“Baby, I couldn't be mad at you if I _tried_. I love you the _mostest_ , now come give me a hug and let me know you're _okay_.” Sera braced herself when Lola ran to her, arms wrapping around her neck. One hand rested in Lola's curls, Sera's eyes shut as she hugged her close.

“Love you the mostest more.” Lola muttered as she buried her face against Sera's shoulder.

“Through the wind and to the sky.” Sera said firmly. “A little bit of magic isn't going to change how much I love you Lolorna, just means you'll be hanging out with me _and_ Aunty Dalish even more.”


	9. Secrets out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some spoilers for this chapter surrounding Blackwall and Bianca, if you haven't played the game all the way through I am so sorry.  
> This is not the end, there's maybe one or two chapters left or an epilogue.

“Their birthday is coming up.” Dorian watched Lola help her sister stumble though the gardens. The two were whispering to one another under the watchful eyes of Shokrakar. She hadn't left their side in a week. Lulu was still a little shaky on her feet, but otherwise she seemed fine for someone who had recently been poisoned. The two were walking around excitedly as if nothing had happened, hand in hand as always as they hid under flower bushes.

“They need to stop growing up, they don't ask to be held as much.” Bull said from his spot leaning against the wall. “I've no idea what to get them, they have everything they could ever want right at their fingertips.” Dorian laughed, then turned to Bull with a look of excitement. “Oh no, I know that look. What are you thinking?”

“I just realized, I don't know when _your_ birthday is.” Dorian admitted. 

Bull looked at him a little stunned. “I... Dorian, I don't _have_ one.” He shrugged. “I mean obviously I do, but not one I was ever told.” He paused, then narrowed his eye at Dorian when he saw the growing grin. “No parties, no surprises. I always see them coming and it takes the fun right out of it.”

“I already had the surprise planned though.” Dorian smirked as he kept his gaze on the garden.

“What, finally going to sleep with me?” Bull half teased.

Dorian's laughter filled the surrounding trees. “Please, like I'd be that obvious.” He rolled his eyes and finally turned away. “Have your boys pick a day and we'll celebrate.” He walked away before Bull could really argue.

–

When Hawke finally arrived from wherever he and Fenris had been holed up, the twins found him first. They practically barreled into him and climbed him like a tree as he laughed in confusion, Anya hot on their heels. Varric was running after them, horrified they'd fall over the edge until he saw Hawke scoop them up. Anya watched the man with a hand on her sword, a blink of pain and then absolute devotion flashing across his face as the girls babbled at him. He responded in kind. Varric stopped her from stepping forward with a hand at her hip.

“Hold on.” His voice was barely a whisper. “He needs this, Firecracker.”

“What? Needs to be smothered by my children?” Anya whispered back, arms crossed.

“He lost his younger brother and almost lost his sister too. They're twins, or... they were. I never knew Bethany's brother but... she used to go on and on about him. Hawke's other sister, _his_ twin, she's off gallivanting with a Pirate, never writes enough.” Varric had a sad smile on his face. “When you loose everything, sometimes the little reminders of what you had are the best. Even if you don't know that it's reminding you.” Anya felt a pang in her chest as Varric let her go and stepped forward.

Hawke's grin was infectious, his smile wide as he let the twins inspect him. His voice was happy as he let Lulu poke at the marking across his nose, and when he caught sight of Varric out of the corner of his eye he laughed. With a little effort, he waved them over.

“Your children are _beautiful_.” He said. “They probably hate my Qunlat, Fenris says my accent is atrocious.”

“Greet me then.” Anya said, leaning forward until Hawke could bump their foreheads together. His greeting sounded thick, almost as if his tongue were too big for his mouth, his vowels too crisp. “Fenris is right, that's awful.”

“Arric!” Lola reached out, ready to be transferred over to arms she knew well. Lulu stayed happy against Hawke's side, hands slapping at bits of his armor and trying in vain to pull the sword off his back. She loved her swords.

“Hello to you too.” Varric said with a laugh as Lola hugged him tight. “This is Anya Adaar, her Inquisatorialness. These are the rulers of the known world _and_ my heart, your new baby nieces Lulalera and Lolorna.” He smirked when Anya rolled her eyes at him and held out a hand for Hawke to shake.

He happily took her invitation, swaying back and forth as Lulu leaned against his shoulder with even more determination.

–

Crestwood smelled funny and had a gross, dreadful air of sadness hanging over it. Blackwall had described it best when they'd taken turns mocking the area. 'A sad, wet blanket look.' Sera had agreed before asking to trade places with him at camp, entirely too restless to be cooped up in a tent. It didn't help that she was missing Lola's first “magic lesson,” in which Solas was going to show her how to cast a light spell and pretend she would understand him enough to copy it.

There were also zombies roaming the coast and way too many bandits, so of course everyone was _bored_.

“Real quick.” Sera stopped along the current path as if struck, blood still dripping off her cheek from their last encounter. “Just, real _fucking_ quick.” She grabbed The Iron Bull's arm and pointed off into the distance. Dorian took several steps back to peer around her and snorted. He turned back toward the trail and attempted to ignore the figure in the sky.

“Sera we don't have time for-” Anya was cut off when Bull made a shrill sound of delight.

“ _Another_ dragon!” His face was alight as he bounced on his toes. “Can we? Come on Adaar, you love them as much as I do, let's go kill it. Plus think of all the context clues, these idiots have been worshiping a dragon!”

Dorian groaned and hooked his arm through Anya's as if to anchor her in place. There was a pleading look on his face. “Hawke's contact is just down the road.” He wasn't above begging.

“So's camp! Only in the other direction!” Sera argued. “Could go back and grab Blackwall after we kill the dragon! He _did_ say he wanted to join!”

“No, Sera, _you_ dragged him along because you thought it would be _funny_.” Dorian reprimanded. Anya bit her lip and leaned into his side. “No, don't give me that look, it won't work.” He glared.

Anya simply smirked. “Brother,” Dorian narrowed his eyes at her, “pretty please? Bull's been bored since we got here, everything's all undead and bandits.” The look on his face was souring by the second. “Don't be like that, you know I like hitting things. I'm sure a few more minutes won't kill the guy we're meeting up with.”

“I never should have told you I viewed you as family, you've done nothing but use it against me.” Dorian unhooked his arm from Anya's and tossed his head back haughtily. “If we _must_ stroke your ego, so be it. But if this is the thing that kills us, I swear to all that is Holy I will haunt each and every one of you!” He began stomping down the road until the path met the grass, then he started climbing the hill.

Bull seemed to wilt a little at the bite in Dorian's words, but Sera cackled in delight as she ran after him, shouting happily until she caught up.

Anya stepped up to Bull's side and grinned. “You're not the only one who's been bored since he got here. Don't feel bad.” She smiled when Bull shrugged at her. “He'll be happy just to fight beside you, he always is.” She watched as Bull's ears twitched. “He likes you, I can tell.” She teased.

“You shouldn't go around telling people shit like that if you don't know it's true.” Bull countered before he stomped after Dorian and Sera. Anya rolled her eyes and ran after them. Maker these two were clueless.

–

They left the cave with Sir Loghain's blessing, Blackwall staring at the ground and looking stern behind them. They had a new destination and a new quest in their roster, but he looked...

Anya hesitated, wanting to reach out and ask him what was going on to make him look so uncomfortable. He'd been tense ever since Sir Loghain had started talking.

But she didn't ask, instead she turned away and redirected everyone back to camp. “We'll clean up the mess with the rift and the village, then we're back to Skyhold to resupply and restock. Everybody good with that?” She watched people nod, though especially Dorian. The dragon had snapped his staff in half and he hadn't stopped glaring since.

–

“Sure I can fix it, in fact I can make you a better one!” Dagna said excitedly as Dorian leaned against the dye baskets. “It'll take a little while though, you and the Inquisitor both ordered something, and I'm still working on a safer bow for Lola. You know she's all Dalish and Sera talk about?” Dorian smiled as behind him Anya made a happy sound. He turned to see her rolling out bolts of fabric across a spare table and biting her lip to conceal her glee. A new supply of atrocious plaidweave had come in, only in puce, and Dorian knew that wasn't what was making her smile.

Any praise for the twins left Anya a beaming mess.

“I don't blame them. And I can wait on the staff, it's really no rush. I've a backup after all, but I have sentimental attachment to that one.” He smiled when he turned back to Dagna. “You do lovely work, I never want to rush you.” Her blush was as happy as always.

“Thanks Dorian.” She jumped up, snapping her fingers. “Right, can you have Madam Adaar take this to Blackwall for me?” She turned to her station and began rummaging through various toys and weapons. “He commissioned it before you left and never came to pick it up.” She held up a wrapped package that Dorian took with a smile. “Between you and me, I think it's for a certain _Ambassador_.”

Dorian shared a grin with her before turning away. “Anya, darling.” He held up the package. “Let's go see Blackwall and embarrass him beyond belief about his little _crush_.”

–

“He's done _what_?” Anya roared as she turned on the stable hand. “Get my horse ready _right now_! Dorian, go get Vivienne and Sera. We're going shopping for an idiot!”

–

When they found him, he was holding his wrists out to a guard, explaining his 'situation' and requesting to be tried. The guard had all but agreed, that is, right up until Anya had kicked the gate in and pointed at Blackwall.

“ _You_!” The guard had scrambled away from Blackwall with his hands up, obviously relenting any claim he might have had.

“You know, I doubt we're going to actually go shopping.” Sera said, amused as the three of them followed after a fuming Anya Adaar. Josephine was in tow, her face as composed as always.

Vivienne could see the white knuckled grip she had on her note board though.

“Madam Inquisitor!” The Captain of the guard gave Anya an elegant bow as she passed him. “How may we help you?

Anya stopped short, looming over Blackwall. Were she a mage her hands would have been on fire. “What charges do you have against this man?”

The guard with the cuffs clutched to his chest shrunk in on himself. “Throm Rainer, my lady?” She glanced at the guard, then at Blackwall. “Well... it's quite the list.” He began talking.

–

“I will drag your ass back whether you like it or not!” Anya shouted at the top of her lungs, fingers held tight to Blackwall's ear. Or, well, Throm's ear. Still, semantics at this point. “How fucking _dare_ you, do you have _any_ idea how stupid you were being? You work for _me_ , did you forget what I can do?” Her voice made the crowd part more than her bulk. “What the _fuck_ is wrong with you, thinking I wouldn't fucking see you to a proper trial! You had no reason to run off like that!”

The guards has long since given up trying to persuade Anya to let them simply handle this themselves. Several had walked away when Anya's shouting had crested the three minute mark.

All the while, Josephine stood at her side with a passive face.

Sera winced when they began to move and Josephine's heels clicked sharply on the cobblestones. Anya tugged particularly hard on Throm's ear. He was very much in trouble. Vivienne hissed when hetried to shrink in on himself and Dorian handed her a chocolate from his bag. She took it without hesitation. Communal eating at ones expense had become a family thing, and not even Vivienne was immune to it anymore.

“I'm going to drag you back to Skyhold by your _beard_ and try you myself, you stupid fuck!” Anya shouted before practically throwing him at the the scouts who had accompanied them. “Get him in the wagon, we're going home and _you're_ going to apologize to the twins for leaving! When they found out you were gone they lost it!” She turned, glaring at Sera and Vivienne. “Let's go, and you!” She pointed at Dorian. “Stop finding this so delightful, get on your horse.”

They all ran after her when she stomped toward the gates, Dorian giggling. “Shopping for another day I assume, but oh what a show.”

“Think Josie will ever forgive him?” Sera asked in a whisper.

“Hard to say,” Vivienne waved a man over to untie her horse, “would you forgive either of your paramours had you found out they had been lying to you since the moment you met?” Sera made an awful face. “Yes, I believe the term we're experience here is 'Yikes,' but time will tell.”

“Do you... do you think _Varric_ will forgive him?” Sera asked, suddenly looking sad as she untied her horse.

“Faster than Josephine does.” Dorian said. “Those two are, in a sense, married.”

“No in a sense about it.” Vivienne said as she mounted her horse. “Upon signed documentation, Varric Tethras and Gordon Blackwall were wed by common law in Val Royoux.” She smirked. “Why do you think I insisted they sign the papers here?”

Dorian faked a gasp. “How devious. Tell me you've at least old Varric?” Vivienne only smirked.

“Naturally. He informed me they'd talked it over and come to an agreement.”

“Yeah but...” Sera climbed onto her horse and pouted, “he's not Gordon Blackwall. He's Throm Rainer, Varric's married to a dead man.” She frowned harder and hunched her shoulders. “Who'd have thought I'd be rooting for Black... I mean, fuck, _him_ to be as happy with his partners as I am with mine.”

Dorian tutted and reached out, thumb rubbing over Sera's knuckles. “It's different darling, but it'll be sorted.”

–

Throm sat on the floor in the dining hall, twins in his lap still clinging to his chest. “I'm sorry.” He said once again.

Lola just sniffled and hugged him tighter. “No leaving.” She demanded.

“None.” Throm promised her. “Never _ever_ again.” He accepted the upset smack to his shoulder from Lulu. He deserved it. New title be damned, life sentence or not. He deserved far worse.

“Meanie!” Lulu shouted, face still pressed against his side.

“The absolute worst.” He agreed, hand trailing over white curls. “Could you ever forgive me?”

“ _No_.” The twins chorused before hugging him tighter.

–

Varric slapped two papers in front of Throm as he sat down for dinner and crossed his arms. “Fix it.” It was the first thing anyone had properly said to him in weeks.

Throm flinched but leaned over to look at the documents. One was the original adoption form for one Dorian Pavus, 'Gordon Blackwall' sighed beneath Varrric Tethras. There was a large red 'Void' scrawled across the top. The other was a second copy, only Varric's name was the only one signed on the paper.

“Make it right to me.” Varric reached into his packet and pulled out an ink bottle, setting it on the table delicately. “And then go apologize to our kids again, then to Josephine.” He reached out and squeezed Throm's shoulder. 

“Varric, I don't deserve-” Varric cut him off with a smile and a quick kiss to his forehead.

“You can't ditch your husband that easily.” Varric said in a stage whisper. “Honestly, if I really thought you irredeemable I'd have shot you dead on the bridge into Skyhold.”

Throm couldn't help his grin. “No you wouldn't have, you'd have upset Anya. All that trouble she went through to get her mother back?”

Varric scoffed. “You may be her mother but you're _my_ wife and _I_ get dibs on your demise. Sign the paper or wait and sign them with me on a day trip. Doesn't matter how, just as long as it happens. Nothing is going to stop you from being family, you've atoned, you've got your whole life to be better.”

–

“This is Bianca?” Throm asked. Varric nodding, looking away as the woman looked up at the fighter walking alongside them.

“I'm right here you know?” She said, waving her hands in front of her chest.

“Hmmm.” Throm regarded her for a moment and then shrugged. “Seems my _husband_ has a type, don't you Varric?” Varric just covered his face with a hand and grunted.

“Umm?” Bianca looked between the two as Dorian walked up.

“Mother please, stop teasing father.” He said with a sly grin.

Anya let out a shriek as she nearly fell off the supply cart.

–

“Honestly darling, the next time you ask me to join you on an excursion, I think I'm going to have to say no.” Vivienne stood in the small lake just around the corner from the camp, the water up to her knees. Anya laughed as she floated on her back, armor stripped off and left above them on a hanging line.

Cassandra stood next to Vivienne, her breastplate on the bank to 'keep Vivienne's boots safe.' She was scooping up water in a cup and pouring it down the back of her neck repeatedly, her face red with sunburn. “You have to admit, the waters nice.”

“Only because the rest of this place sucks!” Varric shouted from the cliff the camp was nestled on. He sat cleaning Bianca's gears, smiling as he read over a letter from one of his various adopted children.

“He's absolutely right. This place is utterly miserable for ones skin, not to mention temperament.” Vivienne said as she waded into the water another foot.

“That's why I didn't invite Solas.” Anya said, eyes still closed. “I know he wants to check out the shard magic cave thing, but not today.”

Cassandra chuckled. “Maybe the temperature here would thaw him out.”

“He's not _that_ terrible.” Vivienne said, still walking. “I mean he's terrible, but I'll give him his due.”

“I like him,” Anya said, “he drones on a lot, but the stuff he says is pretty interesting. Also he's loyal and doesn't see the point in lying, kind of like Vivienne.”

“Bit of a prick though.” Varric shouted. “Hey, Firecracker, careful where you float. You're getting mighty close to that waterfall.”

Anya opened an eye and turned her head. “It's all the way across the lake, _dad_.”

“Last time we were here there was a gross giant troll thing, you let me be protective.” He snapped a gear back into place with a laugh.

Vivienne dove into the water and swam toward the falls, as if daring Varric to say anything. When she popped up she was just before them, basking in the spray. “Anya,” she shouted over the roar of the water, “do bring Solas soon. I really think he'll enjoy himself. I think he needs the distraction”

–

“Hey.” Anya draped herself over the back of Solas' chair as he attempted to teach Lulu the Trade alphabet with wax sticks. “I've got a question for you.”

“As you do most of the time.” Solas looked up, an eyebrow raised. “Might I inquire as to if it's trivial or of import?”

“... give me a second to figure that out. The sentence structure not the question.” Anya bit her lip, mumbling the words back to herself in broken Qunlat. “It's about magic stuff.”

“Importance then.” Solas nodded and redrew another capital G for Lulu to try copying. “Alright, what question do you have?”

Anya grinned. “Do you want to go poke around an ancient tomb and jam some shards into walls and uncover the mysteries they hold?”

Solas blinked at her in surprise. “Finally?”

“Finally.” Anya beamed when he nodded. He glanced down, correcting the course of the G and smiling when Lulu giggled up at him. She'd started doodling in the corners again. The stick figure actually looked like Solas for once, she must have been taking lessons from Bull.

–

“This is payback for not wanting to go to that Oasis thing isn't it?” Sera moaned and dumped sand out of her boot.

“No, why would you think that?” Throm sat next to her, sewing a hole in his leathers. “No one would ever purposefully torment the woman who purposefully torments others.”

“You're a tit.” Sera said, grinning. “Pass me the waterskin?”

Cole held out his skin next to her, still staring at his feet. “I haven't had any, I know it makes you more comfortable to know that.”

For a moment it looked like Sera would refuse, but she took the waterskin and uncorked it. Silence settled between them all until Anya came out of her tent, stretching her arms over her head.

“That was a great nap, you guys alright? It's been pretty quiet out here.” She watched the way Sera shrugged as she passed the waterskin back to Cole.

“Fine, getting used to ghost boy.” She pushed herself to her feet and left her shoes in the sand. “Are we close to the others?”

“Yeah, Bull sent a scout to let me know he's found a path into the mountain, s'what woke me up. Weirdo was tapping on my tent post instead of just giving you guys the note.” Anya smiled and then looked around. “Where's Varric?”

“Your father is taking a nap, he wanted to be ready same as you.” Throm said with a smirk, eyes never leaving his stitches. Sera snorted.

“You two are awful, why did you get married?” Anya waved Throm off as he opened his mouth to respond. “Cole, would you go wake 'dad' up and tell him we're getting ready to head out?” She emphasized the air quotes.

“Alright.” Cole walked into Varric's tent without another word.

\--

After the fight in the _Fade,_ Dorian sat in the dining room by the fireplace with his feet drawn to his chest. Anya sat beside him, the fire glinting off her eyes as the room remained quiet. Bull was by the doorway, talking low with Varric as he sat beside Hawke and continued to wrap blankets around him. They were waiting for Fenris to show up. Everything seemed somber now, a quiet patchwork quilt thrown over an open wound.

Anya needed something to take her mind off of all this carnage, off all of the death and fear. She'd been doing this for too many years now.

“I'm tired.” She whispered, feeling Dorian reach out a hand and squeeze her fingers.

“I know.” He scooted closer, wrapping her up in his arms. “You don't have to do this alone.”

Anya shut her eyes and held Dorian tight. “Neither do you, dear brother.” She tried not to let a laugh bubble up. “You need to tell him, tell Bull I mean. We came too close and I... I thought I'd lost you both, and after Felix, I...” She refused to finish, instead shutting her eyes and pressing her forehead to his shoulder.

“I'll tell him.” Dorian whispered. “You won't loose me.”

–

The Chateau d'Onterre was fascinating and terrifying all at once. Demons, puzzles, secret rooms, a petrified dragon, the place had everything.

“I think that I'm in love with this library. Good call on finding the secret door.” Dorian whispered as he plucked another book from the nearest shelf.

“The dragon wasn't half bad either.” Bull said with a smirk. “We clear it out properly and this place might be a pretty awesome set up.” He leaned over Dorian's shoulder and began reading.

“Tiny's got a point.” Varric ran his finger along the banister. “Reminds me a bit too much of the palace though.”

“Creeps me the fuck out.” Anya held up her torch and squinted into the darkness. “I mean, yeah I can ask Josie if she can get us the deed to the place, and maybe barter for the land, but-”

“Dibs.” Dorian snapped the book shut.

“Aww, they were just getting to dessert.” Bull pouted until Dorian passed him the book.

Anya sighed as Dorian threw his arms out. “Look, you've already got a summer home, why not give this one to me? I can clean it up and clear out rooms for The Chargers and any of the Inquisition when they visit.” He turned and walked toward the window overlooking the garden. “I'll put a swing set just there for the girls. And those bedrooms with the conjoined secret doors, you can't tell me that isn't perfect for them.”

“You're using your nieces for nefarious plots again.” Anya said as she crossed her arms.

Dorian just grinned. “And there's a lovely side house in the garden for Shokrakar to take care of her plants, and a pool house for-” Anya cut him off.

“Fine! You're terrible, I'll talk to Josephine.” She threw her hands up and turned to Bull. “This is your fault, you encouraged him.”

Bull looked up from the book, blinking in surprise. “What? Were you talking to me? I found a cookbook.” He held up the book and showed off the cover. “It's Par Vollen food with Fereldin substitutes, do you know how rare that is?”

Anya screamed and stomped out of the room, Dorian beaming over at Bull as he shrugged and flipped a page.

“You're mooning again there, Sparkler.” Varric whispered before hurrying after Anya.

\--

“Happy Birthday.” Dorian set a small box in front of Bull as they sat in the corner of the tavern. They were simply taking a few seconds away from the rest of the crowd during the party, Dorian pouring himself against Bull's side was fine in such a cramped space. Bull lifted his eyebrows and reached for the box, examining the ribbon it was wrapped in.

“Well, _you_ hid this really well.” He admitted before pulling at the ribbon.

“Gasp, you admit I'm good at something.” Dorian teased, leaning into Bull's side even more. He didn't even try to hide the flush on his cheeks when Bull's arm rested around him.

The lid on the box fell to the table. Bull's grin was contagious. “You're a fucking asshole.” Bull muttered before he leaned over to kiss Dorian's forehead, then cheek.

“It's just chocolate.” Dorian said with a laugh, his heart hammering in his chest.

“Yeah, _chili pepper_ chocolate. How'd you know?” Bull muttered, nose brushing against Dorian's cheek.

Dorian rolled his eyes. “Obviously I pay attention, how did you not notice that? Too busy admiring my beauty I take it?” He turned his head to make another snarky comment, but ended up swallowing it down when Bull kissed the corner of his mouth. “Oh.” He whispered.

“I love chili pepper chocolate.” Bull muttered. “Your eyes are so pretty.” His breath was hot against Dorian's lips.

“Fuck me, dancing around you is exhausting.” Dorian decided before surging forward, hands on Bull's shoulders as he kissed him.

There was a delighted roar from the tavern when Bull kissed him back, chocolate left on the table as he pulled Dorian in.

Things would be okay.


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! What a journey this has been. I cannot thank you enough for reading this, for commenting, for kudos and bookmarks. It honestly means more than I can express. Enjoy the wrap up on 'Baby Mine.'

Dorian had spent years in Fereldin at this point being shamelessly flirted with, killing his corrupt countrymen, and defying Corypheus. Needless to say he was utterly exhausted and wanted the longest nap of his life, but that wouldn't help any. Even if he got a break it would just mean that he'd be right back at it the next day. He sat in his chair in the library and rubbed at his eyes, then went back to trying to focus on the book in front of him. The Inquisition was so _close_ to a breakthrough, he could just _taste_ it.

“Rie Rie?” Lola turned the corner, her hand in Lulu's as they walked up the stairs. They were so _tall_ for six year olds. “Are you busy?”

Dorian pushed the book away from him. “Not at all my love, what's going on?” He watched the way Lulu flushed, but Lola just smiled politely.

“Solas is a butt.” Lulu muttered, arms crossed.

“Math is hard.” Lola explained with a frustrated pout. “He won't help, he says he's busy.” She pulled out several folded sheets of paper from her pockets and glared at them.

“I don't _need_ math.” Lulu said, head rolled back so her voice purposefully carried over the banister. She'd mastered her mothers attitude alright. “I hit things like momma does and _she_ doesn't need math.”

“Do your homework Lulalera!” Solas snapped from below, utterly exhausted in his tone. Lulu just screwed up her nose and huffed. Lola was calm as ever as she dragged her sister over to Dorian's table and set the papers down.

“Can you help us?” Lola asked, biting her lip. Dorian just smiled and pulled out a few loose papers and inkwell, his quill already on the desk.

“I'd be happy to my darling.” He looked over the problems and smiled. The last time he'd taught math this simple he'd been in a Circle. “Alright, where are you having trouble?”

“The numbers are too big.” Lulu muttered, elbows on the table.

“Does your uncle let you get away with that?” He asked, pointing the feather of his quill at her elbows. She snatched them off and tucked them against her side, her face going red.

“Does he let _you_?” She muttered.

Dorian raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair. “I don't have to help you Lulalera, I could just as easily help your sister and let you fend for yourself.” He tapped his quill on the parchment. “So don't sass me about your uncle and I.” She stuck her tongue out at him. Lola sighed and stomped on her sisters foot.

“Fuck!” Lulu shouted s he bent over to cradle her toes.

A chorus of “Language” echoed from around the library.

–

“Don't you have an anniversary to plan for?” Anya asked as she walked into the training grounds. Dorian was standing in the shade watching Dalish teach Lola a few new moves with her 'Bow.' Sera was off to the side, throwing arrows to Lola so she could shoot them between spells. Her aim was still always slightly to the left.

“Bull told me he wanted to plan everything.” Dorian admitted, his attention turning to Lulu as she ran at Cassandra and Cullen with a shield. “Besides, they're having fun. I just wanted to... I wanted to hear them laughing before...”

Before the end. They were there, the last bits were all in place, they just needed Corypheous' location. Anya reached out, squeezing Dorian's shoulder. “You aren't the only one.” She whispered. “I... Dorian, if something happens to me or Antaam, I need you to promise me you'll take care of my kids.”

He turned to her so fast he got a twinge in his neck. “Anya-”

“No.” She sucked in a deep breath. “You love them as much as I do, I know you'd raise them right, you and Bull both.” She shook her head when he opened his mouth, ready to argue. “ _Please_ , Dorian. Don't make me beg you to be my daughters Godfather. Shokrakar is too old to be looking after anyone else.” Dorian swallowed and then nodded.

“I'd be honored.” He whispered, turning back to look at the twins and their smiling faces. “But you aren't allowed to die.”

–

Anya came back from the Temple of Mythal soaking wet and full of fury. She'd left the council room with a smug Morrigan striding out to her workshop. When Antaam tried to ask her about it she'd just raised a hand. “Gods are dicks and water is wet. I need a towel and a five hour snuggle.”

Antaam grinned. “Yeah, I can do that. Would my queen like me naked for said snuggles?”

–

The breech in the sky hovered, Corypheous pulling at it with his dragon at his back. Lulu ran through the terrified crowd, tears streaming down her face until she slammed into Solas' back and hugged him. He startled, turning to see her clinging to him with eyes shut tight. Kneeling down, he turned to her and ran his thumb over her cheek.

“You have to come back.” She whispered. Solas swallowed, leaning forward so their foreheads were resting against each other in both a greeting and a farewell. “Promise me.” She pleaded.

“Oh little one.” Solas hushed her and pressed his lips to her temple. “I can only promise that I'll fight my hardest.” Lulu nodded, hugging Solas as tight as she could.

“Love you, go kick his ass.” Lulu muttered.

“You get a pass this _one time_ because the world is in danger.” Solas scolded. “But I'll be back, when this is all over, I'll come find you.”

Lulu just grinned at him.

–

Lola held out an armful of arrows to Sera, then bent down and picked up another armful to pass to Dalish. “You have-You have to have enough.” Lola stuttered. “So you're safe. And I put some potions, extra ones, in your bags. And, and bees. And Aunty Dagna gave me these to give to you both.” She held out small vials which both women tucked away.

Dalish tugged the ponytail behind Lola's horns. “Thank you, Imekari. I love you too, gotta go kill people now.” She smiled and stuffed the arrows into her unused quiver.

Sera watched her go, then turned to Lola. “Listen here Fletch,” she smiled when Lola hugged her suddenly, “you know I love you more than teasing Chantry nuns.” Lola beamed up at her. “Don't let _any_ of those stragglers through this gate, you understand me?” She wiped her own face, tears falling without a worry. “If I come back and there's a _single_ Venatori in this keep I'm going to give you such a grounding.” Water invaded her voice and she shook her head.

“Go!” Lola pushed Sera forward. “Before we both cry!”

–

“Stay safe.” Anya whispered as she bent down and hugged her daughters. Behind her the group was outfitting their armor and any potions they could carry. “You know what to do if this doesn't go our way?”

“Charge in and avenge you?” Lulu attempted a joke, but her hands were shaking. She was pale and obviously scared.

“Find Josephine and evacuate, stay at the Chateau for three weeks. If no one shows up in three weeks that isn't family, run.” Lola said as she made eye contact with her father over Anya's shoulder. “Please take care of each other.”

“Oh, baby.” Anya pulled Lola in tighter. “I lost your father once, he's not getting away from me that easily.”

“You better not!” Lulu grumbled over her mothers shoulder. “Wear the sword arm and kill a demon for me.”

Antaam smiled as he picked up the prosthetic Dagna had made him for fighting. He strapped it on and kissed the flat of the blade. “I'll send them your regards baby doll.”

–

“They'll be fine, we've got the gate.” Lulu decided as she tapped her sword on the ground.

“We're nine. We shouldn't be out here.” Lola stated, already knocking an arrow to her bow.

“Yes, and we're still better than most of the adults here.” Lulu said, matter of fact.

“They're adults, adults are fine.” Lola argued. “Hey, fuck off!” She let loose an arrow, watching it go through the eye of a Venatori trying to climb his way through the snow. “It's like they think I can't see them.”

“We've got to grow up eventually.” Lulu argued. “Besides, you heard Uncle Bull, Qunari mature much faster than humans. You're catching enemies our archers are missing.” She ducked when an arrow zipped by her cheek. Lola sighed and threw a barrier around them with a flick of her wrist.

“That's not the point, we should be inside.” Still she reached for another arrow.

“I'm not letting those idiots out, the other idiots will get in.” Lulu stated. “Just... let me out a few feet, I want to hit something.” She bounced on her heels and whined.

“No!” Lola shot another arrow, this one wreathed in flame. Someone screamed in the snow. “What happens if they've got paladins and they smite me? No more barrier.”

“Lola.” Lulu grabbed her sisters shoulders. “You have a fucking bow. I have a fucking sword!” She looked down at said bow and said sword.

“Cassandra will kill me.” Lola whined.

“Nu uh.”

“Uh huh!”

A fireball slapped against the outside of Lola's barrier. “Come out you filthy Ox's!”

The twins rolled their eyes. “Okay, you can kill that _one_.” Lola muttered. Lulu grinned and ran out the front, roaring. “But come back inside once you're done!”

–

Lulu sat, bloody and tired in the circular room that Solas had occupied for so many years of her life. Lola sat next to her, holding her hand as only a few feet away the Inquisition celebrated the defeat of a great foe and the closing of the breech. Only one room away, the party was roaring, but in here it was quiet and still. The two of them should have been happy, but instead they sat together and stared at the letter in Lulu's hand.

Solas had written their names on the top.

_'You'll understand one day, all of this will sort itself out. I can't stand idly by any longer though, and I hope the two of you can one day find it in your hearts to forgive me. I love you both, dearly, as if you were my own. May we meet in a better world.'_

He hadn't needed to sign it.

Lulu blinked in the silence, passed the point of crying. “He lied to me.” She whispered.

“He lied to both of us.” Lola let her head rest on Lulu's shoulder.

“But he... he lied to my _face_.” Lulu shook her head, the paper crumpling in her fist. “What's next, Dorian's going to leave us too?”

“Don't. Rie Rie would never _ever_ leave us.” Lola said, firm in her belief.

Just outside the door, Dorian tried to steady his breathing as he pulled away. He shouldn't have been eavesdropping.

–

Three months later and Lulu burst into The Iron Bull's new office. “Happy Anniversary!” She set a large box on the table and pushed it toward The Iron Bull. He paused in the middle of his writing and looked up, confusion on his face. “It's from me and Lola! She's busy downstairs though, so you just get me.”

He chuckled. “I'm not sure you two have grasped the concept of _how_ an anniversary is celebrated.” Still, he pulled the box toward himself and tossed the lid aside.

A glass framed charcoal drawing sat there, well done and detailed with several sheets of paper stitched together. Lulu had taken to drawing like Lola had taken to her bow, and over the years she'd only gotten better and better.

On the paper, The Iron Bull stood tall and proud in the center with Dorian tucked against his side. The Bull's Chargers were scattered around them, Lola and Lulu on the right of them all. Members of the Inquisition were seated on chairs and cushions. There was a corner of the picture torn off, and Bull knew instantly who had once belonged there by the curve of the bald head that remained.

“Took me _forever_ to get everyone on there.” Lulu muttered. “I kept having to add more paper, then find glass the right size, then make the frame.” She shrugged. “But you don't have any family pictures up, so Lola and I wanted to fix that.” She grinned when The Iron Bull set the picture on his desk, his finger tracing over the glass.

“Family picture, huh?” He asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Yeah.” Lulu left it at that, hurrying around the desk to hug his arm. “Now, I love you Uncle Bull, but I'm going to go torment Aunty Dorian now.” She ran out when he started laughing.

–

“I couldn't stop crying when I opened it, it was rather embarrassing.” Dorian admitted as he set his own picture on the nightstand in their room. This one had far less people in it than the one in Bull's office.

In Dorian's picture he stood center stage, Bull holding his hand on the right. Varric and Throm stood next to Bull, their hands folded together in the traditional portrait style of old married couples. Below them it read 'Dad and Mom.' To the right of Dorian was a swirl of charcoal and a sketching of a man. The name 'Brother Felix' scrawled at the bottom, his image copied from portraits and statues as he stood surrounded by swirls of smoke. He look ethereal, but happy. Anya stood on Felix's other side, 'Sister Anya' written below her. The twins were sat on the ends of each group. 'Niece, Lola,' and 'Niece, Lulu.'

Below Bull it simply said 'Amatus.'

“I've never had a family portrait.” Bull admitted as he sat on their bed. “It's weird, she did this all from memory. Just thought of us and sketched it.”

Dorian just rolled his eyes. “Darling, you _taught her_ how to do that.” He began unbuckling his over shirt.

“Well yeah, still, I just... they're growing up too fast! Took me years to be able to draw from memory that well. And I was trained to do it.” He pulled off his eye patch and set it on the velveteen cushion Dorian had bought him a few years ago.

“They're not growing up _that_ fast.” Dorian pulled his shirt off over his head, then sat on the edge of the bed to undo the buckles on his boots. “They still get excited over birthday presents, that means they're still young.” Bull jerked upright, then shot to his feet.

“Fuck, stay here, I've got to-”

“Your half naked!” Dorian scolded.

“I'm always half naked.” Bull waved a hand at him and ran out of the room. Dorian let out a long sigh and finished getting into his nightclothes, then sat on the bed and picked up his book. He was two chapters in when The Iron Bull came back, box in hand.

He looked rather out of breath but excited. “Got it, had to wake Sera up 'cause I had her hide it!” He walked back over to his side of the bed and eased himself onto the cushions, careful of his knee. As he leaned back, Bull held out the box. “Do you remember, it was years ago so I won't fault you if you don't, but do you remember when you told me that you can't help who you fall in love with? That it just... happens?”

Dorian smiled in confusion as he took the box, his book sitting on the nightstand. “I... vaguely remember that conversation, yes?” He put his hand on the lid of the box but Bull stopped him.

“You were right back then.” Bull said, a small smile on his face. “You _can't_ help who you fall in love with, it _does_ just happen. Hell, it snuck up on me, and now look. Here with you after all this time.” Dorian rolled his eyes and flushed.

“Why Bull, are you flirting with me?” He teased. “After how many years of my fine company?”

“I love you.” Bull stated through Dorian's teasing. “I have for years, _Kadan_ I'm _yours_ ,” he lifted the lid of the box for Dorian, “if you'll have me, it'll be that way forever.”

“Makers breath.” Dorian whispered as he looked inside the box. One half of a dragon tooth necklace, something he expected, but then... below that...

“Will you marry me, Dorian Pavus, and become Dorian Pavus-Bull? Bull-Pavus? I don't know, what sounds better?” Bull asked as he lifted the golden band off the silk lining inside the box. “Will you spend the rest of our days together, will you put up with me no matter what? Will you continue to help me raise The Chargers like only you can?” His voice trembled near the end.

With shaking laughter,Dorian nodded emphatically before surging forward to capture Bull's mouth in a kiss. The box squished between them. “Yes, Bull this isn't even a question.” Dorian laughed again and dropped the box to the bed. “I love you so much. And you don't have to take my last name, it ruins the phonetic beauty of yours.”

“Like I care about phonetic beauty when I've got you in my life.”

\--

“Cole's off on his grand adventure.” Lola said as she stared across the battlement. Anya stood next to her, watching him go with a soft smile. “So's the tavern bard, I'm still not over that.”

“He's happy.” Anya waved when Cole turned back to her. “He's been through so much, he deserves this chance.”

Lola pouted, waving at Cole until he turned around and trailed after the woman he'd fallen for. “Varric's leaving soon too... everyone is leaving.” She sounded angry, or maybe just bitter.

“Varric has to take care of something in Kirkwall, we can visit him any time we like.” Anya stretched out an arm and held Lola to her side. “And Throm's going to become a full fledged Knight, then he'll be back. He promised you, remember?”

“Just like Solas promised Lulu _he'd_ come back?” There was a touch of something empty in her voice as she jerked away from her mothers arm. “Promises don't mean tit. Everyone is going to leave.”

“Baby, they have lives-”

“What about _my_ life!” Lola shouted. “They've been with me for as long as I can remember, now they're leaving all at once! I don't know what I'm supposed to do without them, they're apart of me.” She turned and ran toward the staircase, leaving Anya to stare out at the valley below to where Felix's memorial stood. She pulled at her hair and tried to steady her breathing.

“Fuck.” This was _not_ something she knew how to fix.

–

“Lola, Lulu, do either of you want to talk? You haven't left your bedroom in days.” Anya stood outside their door knocking softly. Cullen was behind her, hoping to be moral support.

Lulu opened the door sharply, a woolen hat over her head that her horns poked out of. She took one look at Anya and shook her head. “No thank you.” She slammed the door shut.

Anya sucked in a deep breath while behind her, Cullen winced. “Bit not good.” He whispered. “Do you want me to try?”

Anya shook her head no. “I will not hit my children, I will not hit my children, I will not-” She started to storm off, shaking her hands out in front of her. “Cullen I need to hit something, if you think you can get through to them please do.”

–

“It's been a week and Cullen only just now asked me to help? What's wrong with that man.” Dorian snapped as he pushed the door to the stairwell open. The wind outside was brisk and blew up the ends of his tunic, his hair falling a few strands out of place. A few steps behind him, The Iron Bull followed.

“You promised not to yell at them, Anya didn't want us prying into their personal lives.” He reminded, closing the door gently behind them. Dorian scoffed and rounded the corner, a crackle of electricity rolling up his arm. Bull tried not to roll his eyes as he followed. “They're teenagers now, Dorian. I vividly remember you telling me how much of a shit _you_ were at their age.”

“I was rich and spoiled.” Dorian countered.

“Any they're not?” Bull asked with a scoff.

The twins hadn't picked their own bedroom for this tantrum, instead locking themselves in one of the rooms near the back corner of the keep. Anya hadn't been able to get them to come out, but every day she'd knocked and pleaded only to get the same response.

'No thank you.'

Yesterday she'd burst into frustrated tears at the dining table. Antaam had asked if she'd wanted him to break the door down, but she'd refused. Shokrakar had looked ready to do it anyway, but Anya had taken one look at her and begun pleading that she let her daughter 'sort things out for themselves.' Then she'd started crying again and all of Dorian's patience had been lost. Cullen had cornered him on the way out and asked for him to try talking to them discreetly.

Well passed the witching hour, he and Bull had stalked to their door. Dorian was determined to talk _some_ kind of sense into them.

“What if they're asleep?” Bull asked. They both looked at the light coming from beneath the door as they rounded on it. “So much for that.” He muttered as Dorian gave a sharp knock.

They waited for several minutes, but heard no movement inside. Dorian knocked again, this time sharper. “Open the door.” He said, trying for calm.

He sounded furious.

“Why, so you can yell at us?” Lulu snapped from behind the wood. The Iron Bull groaned. Why did they have to be teenagers, he missed when they were small enough to hug his face with their entire body.

“Open the door or I'll have Bull open it for me.” Dorian said, voice lowering.

“I did not agree to that.” Bull whispered. Dorian waved him off, a shuffling coming from the inside the room before the door slowly pulled open. Dorian couldn't see either twin, but he knew they were on the other side of the wood.

“You can't laugh.” Lola's voice was a hoarse whisper. “We stopped being angry days ago but...” Dorian's entire demeanor seemed to change. Concern won out over his fury.

“Will you let us in, are you hurt?” Dorian asked, voice softer than before.

“Have you been eating?” Bull asked right after him. “I wouldn't be surprised if you're paying off someone from the kitchens to bring you food, but we've been worried.” They watched as the door slowly pulled open further.

Inside, Lola was curled up on the bed with the woolen hat over her head. Lulu on the other hand held the door open, her head shaved with a mess of stubble as regrowth. Dorian made a noise in the back of his throat, running forward and reaching out.

“Your hair!” One hand rested on her shoulder, the other curling around her left horn. “What _happened_ darling? Did something attack you?” Lulu just kept her gaze on the floor as Dorian and Bull hurried into the room. There were two steaming bowls of soup on the table, along with bread and cheese on the dresser. The twins had been well taken care of during their 'absence.'

Bull noticed how Lola was tugging the edges of her woolen hat down farther, and he walked over to sit next to her while Dorian fussed over Lulu.

“I just shaved it Rie Rie.” Lulu admitted. “I've always wanted to, but Lola and I match with everything and she's _never_ liked the idea.” Lulu shook her head and took a few steps back, plopping into a chair. “With everyone leaving, neither of us were thinking. We were angry and we wanted to do something different, so we...” She trailed off and looked over to Lola. “We cut off our hair and shaved our heads.”

Lola made a small noise of displeasure. “Vivienne makes it look so elegant, but I'm just a freezing mess! I never should have listened to you Luy.” She tugged at the hat again and leaned into Bull's side when he offered her his arm. He tutted at her, whispering in quiet Qunlat. She responded in kind, just as soft.

“It _is_ cold, I thought it would look nice at least but...” Lulu sighed, a sad slump to her shoulders.

“It does look nice.” Dorian argued. “It startled me is all, you two have never cut your hair before.” He huddled closer, pressing his lips to her temple before greeting her. “Do you need more hats? Are you going to grow it back out-”

“Yes!” Both twins said in unison.

“Only a little.” Lulu decided.

“It's going to touch the floor and I'm never cutting it ever again, not even for a trim. I'm going to find things nesting in it it'll be so long.” Lola said with a nod. Dorian looked between them, an eyebrow raised. “That was something we talked about too.” The way Lola said it sounded sad, but resigned.

“We're twins, not one person in two bodies.” Lulu admitted. “We've always tried to do everything the same, except we've never _been_ the same. We're two very different people.” She smiled over at Lola who looked up and returned it.

“Who want very different things.” Lola whispered.

“That doesn't change how much we fit in each others pockets or how much we love each other, but...” Lulu sighed, a hand scrubbing over her face. “We aren't dolls. We don't want to be identical forever.” Dorian tutted, arms out for Lulu to lean into him.

She did without question.

“Momma's going to think we're still upset over everyone leaving us, that we're holding this stupid grudge.” Lola said, hiding against Bull's arm. “And yes, we're still upset-”

“ _You_ are maybe.” Lulu grumbled.

“But we're not hiding because we're angry. It's just... I'm not leaving this room until my hair grows back, I'm not going to be caught dead outside like this, I'd die of embarrassment! Lulu's been staying in here with me so I'm not lonely. And at this point we just want momma to leave us _alone_ for a little while.” Lola buried her face in her hands. “Everyone's leaving, soon even you and Rie Rie will leave, and then we... our family will be gone. Yeah Momma and Antaam and Gran Tama will stay but, we just want to get used to being alone...” She cut herself off by pulling her knees to her chest.

“We don't want you guys to go.” Lulu whispered, face buried in Dorian's shoulder and horns bumping against him. “If you leave we're going to follow you. If you ever split up I'll follow Bull and she'll follow _you_. Nothing will stop us.”

Dorian swallowed and pulled Lulu into a tighter hug. “We're not leaving, we might go to the Chateau for the winters, but we're not going to be far from you. My heart couldn't bear it.” He promised. “But you _need_ to talk to your mother. She's loosing her mind and it's making me loose mine by proximity.” Lulu huffed against his tunic and he tutted at her, cheek pressed against her head. “Yes I know, how torrid of me to want what's best for my family.”

–

“All of this was about your _hair_?” Shokrakar threw another bowl at the twins as they ran toward the door laughing. The ceramic shattered over their heads but was in no way near to hitting them. Josephine sighed and made a note on her clipboard to look for more wool suppliers. “You can run, but I'll catch up with you eventually you _little shits_!” That bit she shouted in Qunlat.

Anya just smiled fondly. “Definitely our kids.” She whispered against Antaam's shoulder. “I'm so glad this was just about their hair.”

Josephine's wrist jolted out, her hand snatching Shokrakar's as she reached for a vase. “Not that one, I like that one.” She smiled when Shokrakar nodded and reached for a different pot instead.

–

“It's growing out fast. I like the front, but the back's a mess.” Rocky said as he flicked a coin between his fingers. Grim sat heavily next to Ashaad, Ashaad on his other side still furiously knitting something. “Make Skinner cut it.”

“Makes you look like your mom.” The Ashaad's said in unison. “Like when she was a kid.”

Lulu raised an eyebrow as Grim passed her a tankard full of cider. “She keeps her hair long, I dunno how you figure.” Her hair had grown rapidly in the few weeks since she'd shaved it, and now she had an exaggerated mess of curls you could slide your fingers through. She was due for another shave, maybe not so close to the scalp this time.

“Used to get in fights a lot, other girls would pull her hair out, so she'd shave it.” Ashaad said musingly.

“Or set her hair on fire to make other girls run in fear.” Ashaad responded as he unrolled his ball of yarn.

“Only started growing it out when she met Antaam.” Ashaad said with a wicked grin.

“Just so he'd like her better, so she'd look like a-”

“Proper lady.” The twins said in mock unison.

“Stupid.” Grim muttered before taking a long drink from his own tankard.

“Extra stupid!” Lulu agreed. “Who'd want to change their appearance just for a boy?” She rolled her eyes, ignoring the looks her family gave her. She hadn't changed her appearance because of boy, she'd just needed to change it.

Grim shrugged, reaching a foot out to poke Lulu in the leg. “Lola?” A question more about her well being rather than her character. Lulu flinched and took a sip from her tankard before letting it rest on her thigh.

“I've never seen someone so utterly miserable without hair.” She sighed, one hand scrubbing over her short curls and bumping against her horns. “It's like I personally ended her happiness. I know she _says_ she's fine with it, but she really fucking isn't.”

“Watch your mouth.” Krem muttered as he walked by with a plate of food. Lulu sat up and swore at him in Tevene, something about squids and practice bats. Krem just rolled his eyes and went to his chair and small table by the door where he always sat.

Alone.

Lulu frowned after him, then turned to Grim. “He's been mopey.” She watched Grim look over, then look back with a shrug.

“Had a thing for Maryden.” Rocky chimed in. He watched Lulu's face scrunch. “You asked.”

–

Skinner and Dalish sat together on the rampart, flicking cards and coins back and forth while they waited for their shift to start. No one had attempted to attack Skyhold for a good four months, but Cullen would always have a stick up his backside about security. They both agreed they liked that about him, even if he was a Shem.

“That and you could bounce a crown off his arse.”

Dalish rubbed absently at her vassilan, her thumbnail digging in near the end at the corner of her eye. She'd said it had been done wrong, left a raised scar, but Skinner didn't believe her. She always figured the scar came first.

“Three Arrows and an Axe.” Skinner set the cards down and grinned when Dalish huffed at her.

“Cunt.” She passed over her gold and smiled. “Speaking of, seen how Lola's been glaring at her sister lately?”

“Pissed as fuck.” Skinner agreed. “Dunno why she agreed to shave her head if she knew she'd hate it.”

Dalish shrugged. “I think it's one of those twin things, you know? Where it starts out needing to be identical like the Ashaad's, but then something like this happens? I mean the Ashaad's are still mirrors, but _wow_.” She reached out and began shuffling the cards again. “You hear Chief and Sparkler fighting the other night?”

“When you say fighting do you mean fucking vigorously, or having a heated argument?” Skinner asked. “Because I tend to ignore both. I mean, as far as Shem's go, Sparkler's up there in the goods, and he makes Chief happy, but... well, you know.”She shrugged at Dalish's nod.

“He was talking about how he'd been thinking of going back to Tevinter.” Dalish said. “Talking about reform and change and shite.” Skinner looked up with a frown.

“No, he wouldn't.” She shook her head.

“Yeah, he was. Chief was all for going with him if he left! Said he'd follow even if Sparkler refused him, but then...” Dalish paused, searching for words as she dealt the next hand, “so, right, it was me and Krem outside the room, and it was awkward enough yeah? But then, swear to you, Chief started _crying_.”

Skinner blinked. “Fat lie. The man doesn't have tear ducts.”

“Does so, cries if he stubs his toe.” Dalish scolded. “Anyway, he said he'd follow him anywhere, _everywhere_. Said he'd give up anything if it meant he could... he could be with his _Kadan._ ” Skinner gasped, nearly dropping the cards she'd just picked up.

“He did _not_ pull out the K word.” She sounded mortified. “How could he have pulled out the K word? He knows that's practically cheating.”

“Bloody well worked though. Dorian said he wouldn't leave.” Dalish picked through her cards. “Said he'd only been _thinking_ about it, but that his heart was... fuck, he worded it really silly.” Dalish hummed and set down a card face up. “Right, 'My home is rooted in these stones, my heart yours.'” Her Dorian impersonation had only gotten better with age.

“Flowery and pompous.” Skinner said with a nod.

“S'what Krem said.” Dalish grinned. “But like... what does that mean for us? Aren't we mercenaries? We go where we're hired to, right?”

Skinner paused to think it over, putting down her own card. “I think... I think we'll still take jobs.” She admitted. “We did even when we were working Inquisition shit. I think we will after, but I also think... I think we're taking this place as a home to come back to. That or the _Chateau._ God I like that Chateau, the pool is always warm. But Skyhold's nice too, I don't mind sticking around.”

Dalish grinned. “Good, I like pissing Cullen off.”

–

“Don't go easy on her!” Sera shouted as Dalish and Lola sparred.

“She's distracted.” Dalish snapped, her bow slamming into the ground and shaking it enough to send Lola slipping on her feet. She went down less than gracefully. “What's on your mind?” Sera walked over and pulled Lola up.

“Fuck you're tall, when did that happen?” Sera asked with a smirk. Lola just flushed and hurried over to the nearest bench. What was left of her hair was in tight braids against her scalp and she nervously pulled at the ends.

She hid her face in her hands after a few minutes of silence, knees pulled up to the bench as Sera and Dalish traded glances.

“Fletch,” Sera sat down slowly, a hand extended to Lola, “do you wanna talk about it? Or do you wanna go make cookies and tell it to fuck off for a bit?” She leaned in when Lola began mumbling behind her knees. “What was that?”

There was a pause, then Sera's face changed as she deciphered Lola's words. The comfort was filled in with anger, then sad acceptance as she wrapped her arms around Lola's shoulders and hugged her tight.

“What happened?” Dalish asked as she sat on the other side of Lola.

“The girl she's been courting rejected her because, and I quote, 'Why would I want to date a filthy Qunari?'” Sera hissed. Dalish glared into the courtyard. “Yeah, I say we put rat shit in her food.”

“Don't.” Lola whined.

“Well we have to do _something_ , she hurt your _feelings_. It's a matter of honor and family now.” Dalish said firmly. “Aunty Dagna could rig her door so paint falls on her, would that cheer you up?”

Lola snorted and shook her head, peeking out over her arms with a soft smile. “I'm mostly just upset that I fell for such a bigot.”

“Oh honey.” Dalish reached out and pulled Lola to her chest. “We've all fallen for a beautiful rack before, why do you think we're still with Dagna?”

“Dalish! We're with her because we love her!” Sera shouted through her laughter as Lola attempted to disappear behind her hands.

“The company is good too, so's the sex.” Dalish laughed when Lola pushed away from her.

“Why are you three so embarrassing?” She whined.

–

“You aren't hitting me hard enough. Out with it.” Krem tapped his shield and held it up in a defensive stance.

“Gross, talking about our feelings.” Lulu muttered. Krem just gave her a look. “Fine. I think Rowan likes me.” She said with a grunt, shifting her stance before running at him with her practice sword. He knocked her back with little effort.

“So? He's cute enough, can hold his own in a fight too.” Krem lifted a leg as Lulu tried to knock him off his feet. “Too slow, pay attention.”

“Krem I don't want _anybody_ to like me!” She shouted, slamming her sword against Krem's shield. “I just want to be left alone, I want to figure myself out before I start chasing after people like Lola does!” Another hit. “I want everyone else around me to be happy before I even _start_ looking! Looking isn't even that important to me!” She brought her sword down hard enough that it cracked in half. “I want... I want _you_ to be happy, and I can tell that you're not and it's not fair.” She startled sniffling as she dropped her broken sword.

Krem put his shield down and walked over to pick up two new practice swords. “We've got plenty of time to figure our lives out. Now put it aside or I'll kick your ass.”

–

“Momma!” Lulu shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

“Mother are you up there?” Lola whined, running in after her sister.

Anya sighed and walked over to the banister of the Chateau balcony, a teacup in her hands. “I love you two dearly, but this better be important. I haven't seen Dorian in a month.” Antaam leaned over the railing and chuckled.

“Hello my sweetest sunshine's, have you come to rescue me from this tea party?” He waved to the twins as they rushed up the stairs.

“Hi dad, but no.” They chorused before stumbling onto the balcony. “Hi Rie Rie.” Dorian looked up from pouring a cup of tea and chuckled.

“Good morning to you too.” He lifted the teapot in question. Lulu shook her head no, but Lola nodded enthusiastically and pulled out one of the chairs at the table.

“I need to get a letter sent to Cole.” Lulu said, all serious lines and edges.

“I think he's still in Nevarra.” Anya sipped her tea. “Why, what happened?”

“I need him to help me find Krem somebody to make him happy.” Lulu demanded. Anya blinked, cup held frozen in the air.

“I suddenly feel like I need a scone from the kitchen, conveniently located on the other side of this building.” Antaam muttered. “Want any Lola, Dorian?” He asked as he pushed off his chair and ruffled the curls around Lola's ears.

“Yes please.” She smiled sweetly as she took the cup Dorian offered her. “Thank you dad.”

“Take even longer and bring back some of those little cakes Bull tries to hide from my in the cupboards.” Dorian asked with a knowing smirk.

“Lulu.” Anya sat down in her chair. “I'm not requesting Cole come back to Fereldin just so you can set Krem up on a _date_. He's a grown man with a life of his own, and so is Krem. The guy can get his own dates.”

Lulu whined. “But he _won't_ get his own date, he's too... he's too self righteous for that!” She looked over at Lola and whined again, bouncing on her heels like she did so often when she was frustrated. “Help me out here Lola.”

Lola took a sip from her teacup and hummed happily. “Only because you asked so sweetly Luy.” She turned toward her mother. “Aunty Dalish is tired of him being all pouty because he's lonely.” She sipped her tea again. “He keeps kicking Lulu's ass, and that's funny and all, but you can tell he's sad afterwards and doesn't make as many jokes about it. It's actually rather depressing.”

Dorian made a considering sound in the back of hi throat. “Well, who do we know that's single?”

“Don't you dare.” Anya warned. “This is supposed to be family bonding time, not a match making session.”

–

“One of the Ashaad's?” Lulu wondered as she walked through the Chateau gardens with Shokrakar.

“Fuck no, they're not into dating.” She frowned. “Come to think of it, they're not into much of anything that isn't destructive.” Lulu groaned and pulled at her hair.

From around the corner or the hedge maze, Josephine walked up with a basket. She smiled in surprise, holding up her cargo. “Shokrakar, I was looking for you. These are from The Iron Bull. He says they're E'Klar? Or as close as they'll get to it?” Shokrakar took the basket and lifted the lid, interested now. Josephine turned, a small frown on her face a she saw Lulu's frustration. “What happened darling, is everything alright?”

“Trying to set someone up with someone else.” Shokrakar muttered.

“Who do you know that's single?” Lulu demanded.

“Umm... Cullen?” Josephine said with a shrug.

“Ugh, no.” Lulu slumped, then perked up. “Wait, holy shit yes both of my Uncles!” She yelped when Shokrakar smacked the back of her head. “I have to go!” She hurried away, rubbing her horns.

–

“You're full of shit.” Lola said with a wicked grin. Lulu just lifted up a bottle of wine and grinned, far too many teeth gleaming in the candlelight. “You can't think they'll actually sit here and suffer through a date?”

“Lola,” Lulu smirked, “I have a secret weapon.” She pushed the food closer to the center of the table. “They can't say no to you, _no one_ can say no to you. You're magical, we need to use these super powers for good at least once.”

“Right,” Lola turned away from the table, “I hope this bites you in the ass.”

–

Cullen sat at the table and tried not to laugh nervously as Krem sighed and watched Lulu back away with a bow. When she was out of earshot, Krem snorted. “That kid is such an asshole.” He stated.

“She really is, love her or not.” Cullen agreed. “But she cares about you, that much is obvious. She takes her training with you very seriously.”

Krem shrugged, reaching for the wine bottle. “I wish she took her lessons with _you_ more seriously. Maybe then she wouldn't pull stupid shit like this all the time.” He poured a generous amount of wine into his glass. “You want any?”

“Please.” Cullen passed his own glass. “I'm not sure what she's so obsessed with, I think she might just be lonely since everyone has been... you know.” He waved a hand awkwardly.

“Leaving, Cullen. Everyone is leaving and she's loosing her mind.” Krem stated as he started filling a glass. “Teenagers get like that.”

“Obsessed with matching up every person they've ever met?” Cullen sad with a chuckle as he started picking at the hem of his sleeve. “Oh, thank you.” He took the glass back and sipped at it when Krem inched it toward him.

“Oh yeah, but we don't have to stay. We can take the wine and go on our separate-” Krem cut off when Lola peeked her head around the corner of the garden. “Oh no.”

“Oh _no_.” Cullen tried not to groan as Lola carried out two plates and set them on the table.

“Unca, Uncle.” She kissed both their cheeks in greeting. “Have dinner together or Lulu and I will sneak off to a tavern and tell mom that you two let us out of your sight when you were obviously supposed to be watching us.” She smiled happily and curled a finger around one of her regrowing ringlets. “Diabolical isn't it? I personally don't care if you two even try to enjoy your date, but Lulu is paying me. Apparently I'm a super villain.” She shrugged and turned to walk away. “Have fun.”

Krem glared after her. “I _knew_ she spent too much time with Dorian and Vivienne growing up.” He muttered.

“I'm not sure, that sounded eerily like something Josephine would set up.” Cullen muttered.

“Ugh, you're right.” Krem reached over for his fork. “Right, lets get into this then. How are your new recruits doing back at Skyhold?”

–

A year later and things had settled down once again. Lady Vivienne was due for a visit before she'd be joining them at the Enclave, and the twins were undeniably excited to see her again.

“Do you think she'll like it?” Lulu asked, hands ruffling her short hair cut. Lola rolled her eyes as she curled her fingers through the ends of her hair. Her ringlets were bouncier than normal today and she loved it.

“It'll definitely help her tell us apart.” Lola said with a smile as the carriage pulled up. They ran up, watching as Vivienne stepped out and greeted Anya first and foremost, then turned to the twins and let out an audible gasp.

“You cut your hair.” She ignored Josephine's attempts to introduce her to the visiting dignitaries and walked over to pull the twins close. “These are very fetching cuts, and... are these braids?” She ran her finger over the yarn braids the girls had twisted in behind their left ears.

“The Ashaad's helped.” Lola said sweetly. “I wanted to ask your opinion about beads verses feathers.”

“Before you dive too deeply into that, can I get another hug?” Lulu asked. “I missed you _so much_.”

Vivienne laughed and pulled Lulu in, her cheek pressed to her horn as she closed her eyes and squeezed. “Oh darling, I've missed you both to an unbelievable degree. My estate just isn't the same without all the chaos you bring, and I miss the sounds of your voices.” She pulled back and drew Lola in instead. “Speaking of chaos, where is the local fun regulator?” She teased.

“Tell me you mean Cullen?” Lola asked.

“One and the same.” Vivienne clarified.

The twins looked at one another and grinned. “Date night.” They said together. “It's his Anniversary with Krem.”

Vivienne blinked in surprise. “Oh, you two have _so much_ to fill me in on, don't you?”

They grinned wider.

–

Anya slapped her arm on the table and took the bits of leather Throm gave her, biting down hard as green light crackled around her. Cassandra braced herself against one side of Anya, Antaam on the other while Shokrakar held her by her front.

“Just focus on me baby girl.” Shokrakar whispered. “You'll be fine.” Anya continued to cry, her face falling to her mothers chest as Bull pulled his axe out of the coals of the fire. Varric was ushering the twins out as fast as he could.

As the door shut, the twins jumped and grabbed each others hands as their mother screamed before a loud thump hit the floor. Lola shut her eyes tight, but Lulu stared down the hallway, her free hand clenched.

“I'm going to kill him.” She whispered. “I'm going to find Solas and I'm going to kill him.” Tears started to drip off her cheeks.

“Your mother is going to try and save him first.” Varric whispered.

“He doesn't deserve it.” Lola whispered.

“He doesn't, but you have to respect your mothers wishes.” Varric nodded to the hallway as Sera turned the corner with Krem on her heels. “Go on.”

The twins took off at a run toward them. He could still hear Anya screaming behind him.

–

“Look! We make one whole torso!” Anya joked as she stood next to Antaam. They wiggled the fingers on their hands and waved the stumps of their other arms together.

“That's not funny.” Dorian muttered.

“I think it's hilarious.” Antaam corrected.

“If I can't laugh at the fact that I cut my arm off out of spite, what can I laugh at?” Anya said with a halfhearted smile.

“It wasn't spite.” Bull muttered. “It was killing you.”

“Guys.” Anya sighed. “Please joke about this with me before I start crying.” She pleaded.

Cassandra coughed from her spot on the couch. “You... you two should learn to juggle?” 

Anya burst out laughing, then covered her face until she broke down in tears and crumpled against Antaam's chest. He held her close and led her to the couches.

–

_Lulu stood in the world surrounded by fog, another dream she didn't want to be in. Someone was walking toward her, a familiar face that sent her blood racing. She reached to her hip and felt a sword hilt materialize in her palm._

_“Lulalera.” Solas stood before her, a sad smile on his face. “Will you listen to me this time?”_

_She didn't hesitate to take his head off with her sword, watching it roll off into the fog. When she turned back he was still whole._

_“I entirely deserved that.” He said, nodding. “May we speak?”_

_She sneered at him. “Fuck off!” She swung her sword again, only this time Solas sidestepped her._

_“Your anger is justified.” He walked around her as if he'd never known fear. “But it cannot last, you are smarter than this. You will listen to me eventually.”_

_“Oh, you think?” Her rage echoed around them. “You lied to me, lied to everyone! You nearly killed my mother and now you want to kill the rest of the world too?!” She charged him, her vision going fuzzy around the edges. _Reaver_ , the word echoed in her head._

_“Lulalera, please!” Solas sidestepped her again. “This world needs to be-”_

_“Shut up!” His arm fell to the ground with a wet thump, only to be replaced seconds later. “You don't deserve my time, you don't deserve to see my face! We loved you, you were _family_!” She swung again. “Now you're dead to me, and dead if I ever see you. Leave us alone!” Her sword went right through him, but nothing changed._

_Solas nodded, clear pain on his face. “I will love you both until my last breath. Another night.”_

She woke up with a gasp, Lola running to the couch she was napping on. “Did you see him too?” She didn't need to explain any further before Lulu nodded.

“I told him to fuck off again.” The adrenaline was still coursing through her veins, her body shaking now. “You?”

“I ignored him like I always do.” Lola said, a small smirk on his face. “Acted as if I couldn't see him or hear him. He told me that pettiness was beneath me, but I tuned him out until he faded away.” She reached over and fixed her sisters hair.

“That's the fifth time this week.” Lulu said around a groan.

“We really should tell someone.” Lola mused. Lulu just grunted and let her sister play with her hair. They'd talk to Dorian later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things I wanted to add in but couldn't find places for:  
> Needs more Sera/Dalish/Dagna  
> Varric encouraging Throm to go on dates with Josephine, helping him woo her, helping the two of them get married. The three of them are a power couple and could rule half of Thedas if they really tried. To be clear, Varric and Throm are in a nonsexual relationship, while Throm and Josephine are in a sexual one. Josephine and Varric are not sexual, but very close. They are not together, but they are friends. The three of them have a beautiful relationship.  
> Krem embarrassing the shit out of Cullen on a daily, but Cullen falling head over heels for him anyway. They are together pretty much from that day forward.  
> Dorian's father ( Not Varric ) giving him a seat at the Magisterium after he passes and Dorian giving it to his mother instead, who has adopted three children out of nowhere after her husbands death. ( She was very lonely and they were all related and she couldn't just take one )  
> Dorian spoiling the fuck out of his new siblings.  
> Dorian and Bull talking Anya into carrying their first child for them. It's a little boy they name Felix Vassad.  
> Lola is a lesbian and falls for a Nevarran nobles daughter. They contemplate eloping once a month before Lulu forces them to get over it and get married. They've just turned twenty but stay together for the rest of their lives.  
> Lulu is ace/aro and lives a happy life taking care of her family and lovely nephew. Whom she adores. Have you seen the pictures? Let her show you the pictures. He's so chubby look at his little fat cheeks.


End file.
